Our Forever
by xxteamjasperxx
Summary: Marriage-a book of which the first chapter is written in poetry and the remaining chapters in prose. Final story of the Dani and Reid trilogy. First story Falling In Love With My Best Friend, second story Maybe Forever. lemons and language advisory. Read at own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the beginning of Our Forever the last part of the life of Dani and Reid. Read and review please :) So the first two chapters should be up later in the week. **

**

* * *

**

**Marriage**: the formal union of a man and a woman, typically recognized by law, by which they become husband and wife.

I stared at the screen, reading the definition over and over again. We were doing this. We were getting married sometime in winter of 2010 or in the beginning months of 2011.

**Engagement Announcements:  
****Reid E. Garwin  
****and  
****Danielle "Dani" E. Myers**

**They started dating in the fall of 2006 and have been going strong since then even with the distance between them. Best friends turned lovers as most people around the town have said about the couple became engaged on December 18, 2009.**

**Both graduated from Spencer Academy in 2006.  
****Reid is graduating from New York University before taking over his late fathers business. Danielle will be graduating from Boston University with an Elementary Education Degree. Though no date has been announced for the wedding ceremony but family and friends have been told that they want the wedding to take place during the winter months of late 2011 and beginning of 2012.**

The whole town knew now. Looks of about fucking time were given as we walked in town, which was true, but congrats were always given if someone saw us. Our mothers were already talking wedding plans. What cake, where were were having the ceremony, where we were having the reception, what colors and who was invited.

It was already driving me nuts. I just wanted to focus on school so I could graduate, start a job and then worry about the wedding. We already knew who was in the wedding. Lexi, Kate and Blake bridesmaids. Tyler, Caleb and Pouge grooms men. We were sure who was going to be the maid of honor or the best man was but we didn't need to worry about that right now. We just needed to make sure we graduated.

We both told our college friends, all very excited for us and glad we were finally tying the knot. We told them they were definitely invited. Okay, even though there are two people out of our college friends who were determined to get with us they were still supportive and happy for us.

When we both graduated, we weren't sure whether we wanted to take a year off before going back and starting our real life jobs or not. It would probably be the best though so we could focus on making sure our place was ready for us when we moved in and to keep our mind focused on the wedding when need be.

Graduation was the turning point for us. We both realized this was happening. Basically the wedding of our tiny hometown lives. It was the wedding everyone knew was going to happen eventually and was twenty-three years in the making, well technically our whole lives.

I was going to be married to my best friend, my lover and my soul mate.

I was going to be:  
Mrs. Reid Garwin

She was going to be:  
Mrs. Reid Garwin


	2. Who's Invited

**So here is the first part of the upload of Our Forever. Oh and I had to fix the date on the prolouge, can't count obviously. I'm trying to make the engagement be for a year-ish, since they got engaged in December of '09. The date is gonna be said in the next chapter by the way. I'm going to warn you now, that I've never planned a wedding before so I'm kinda just going with it. Any pointers with wedding planning let me know :) Anyways, please read and review. **

**

* * *

Who's Invited  
****Dani POV**

Graduation was done. My college career was done. We both decided to take a year off before going into our career choices. We decided that it would be best so we would be able to focus on the planning of our wedding. I did manage to get a part time job at a local bookshop. It would keep me from going insane with all the planning. Reid was helping out at Spencer with the swim team like he said he would.

Currently I was sitting at the dinning room table with my mother as she yacked away about different things dealing with the wedding.

"All right, we need to figure out who is invited to the engagement party. I need a list so I can start sending invitations out and make sure you want them at your part because they'll be expecting an invitation to your wedding," my mom said.

I looked at her like she had three heads. He hadn't exactly picked out our date yet and she was already telling me what to do. I loved her and all but she needed to calm down.

"What about..." I started.

"Be the better person. Yes it's been like four years but you are inviting your father. If he shows, he shows if he doesn't its not the end of the world," she cut in.

Damn her and her raising me right. I had to be the bigger person. This was gay, yes I had a mean streak in me but I had to be nice and invite them.

I quickly left the room before she sucked me into something else. I had to find Reid so we could do the invites. I found him in my bed, reading. Shocker, I know but I got him into it with the Dan Brown books a couple years ago.

"Do we have to do this now?" Reid asked noticing the pad of paper in my hand.

"Mom will have a conniption if we don't," I said sitting beside him.

"Yearbooks?"

"You get them."

I turned just as he's eyes flashed.

"You did not just do that!" I scolded.

"Do what?"

"Don't even ask that. You used!"

"One measly time."

I glared at him as he opened the book. We went through the list of people. We made a list of yes, no and maybes. We definitely knew that Aaron was a maybe, partly because we didn't want any fights and the other part because we weren't the best of friends, hell we didn't even consider each other friends.

"Babe," Reid said.

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed."

"Too much?"

"Yeah, I have to call Spencer. I want to make sure he can make it."

He kissed the side of my head. Reid liked Spencer. He understood how our friendship worked. He was someone I would go to if I needed to talk, like he did with Hailey. It's not like we didn't go to each other to talk but every once in a while we both just needed someone else to talk to if we needed help.

I started dialing the number, staring out the window.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," he answered.

"You really need to look who's calling," I said.

"I'm driving. Anyways, how are you?"

"I'm good. So guess what?"

"You're getting married."

"How'd..."

"You told me already."

"Oh god, I'm loosing my mind."

"You are stressed."

"You think? God, my mom's already planning our engagement party. She's already making us choose people to invite when the wedding isn't for another year almost."

"You need a break."

"Your telling me. Our place is being renovated and we're at my mom's place."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, so you will make it to our wedding right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world. I just need a date and make sure to put in my vacation time for at least two days."

"All right. I better go."

"Okay and chin up and let me know the date."

"I will. Bye Spence."

"Bye."

I always felt calm after talking to him.

"Feel better?" Reid asked coming up behind me.

"Yeah," I answered leaning into him.

"We've been planning for a month but I'm tempted to say fuck it and take you to Vegas."

"Sounds good to me."

We stood there staring out the window.

"Can you give me a back rub?" I asked.

"I suppose," Reid sighed.

I pulled my shirt off leaving me in my sports bra and shorts before crawling into bed. He straddled my ass, putting most of his weight on his legs. His hands felt amazing as he kneaded out the knots in my back.

"God," I groaned against the pillow.

"That good?" Reid chuckled.

I let out another moan as his hands found another knot. His finger grazed my sides causing me to jerk in my ticklish area.

"Sorry," he said.

I didn't care as long as he kept up his handy work on my back. I felt even more relaxed now that he was giving me a back rub. I felt his lips on the back of my neck.

"You feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah, so much better."

"Love you."

"Love you."

"We should finish the invites."

"I don't want to."

"Well we better.

He had a point. We did need to finish them. The party was in about three months. We had most of the people already written down.

"We need to figure out whether to invite Abbott, Beal and Snyder."

"They have first names."

"I know but still. Anyways, we have everyone else figured out."

"Aaron has become better though. He learned to just go away when we're at Nicky's."

"That is true. Of course you two have had a weird relationship though."

"No, we had a mutual understanding. We don't like each other but we know that if we see each other that we'll just leave each other alone and stay out of each others way. If you want I'll talk to him. He usually brings his little sister into the book store."

"You work tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll just circle these three names. You know I'll feel bad if I don't invite them."

"I know. We'll tell your mom that we'll let her know when you get home from work."

That's what I planned on from the beginning of the conversation. Almost all the people invited were written down on a list and my mom was just going to have to deal with the fact that I wasn't sure whether Aaron, Kira and Ryan were going to come. I wasn't lying to Reid when I said I was going to feel bad if I didn't invite them. We've gone to school with them since kindergarden and I wasn't going to be a bitch and be like "no you can't come because we don't like you". I could say that to my dad but I'd probably get yelled at by my mother. The invites were done and now we were on to whatever else needed done for the wedding.


	3. Getaway

**Chapter 2 :) There is smut in this chapter, thought I'd go ahead and warn you. read and review like always :)

* * *

Get Away  
****Reid POV**

Two months of planning this wedding already and Dani was about ready to kill someone. I was there when she needed to vent. I was there when she needed me to be and so far that was only once but I knew that I had to go with her soon to registered at whatever places for gifts for our engagement party in a little over two months.

"How's the planning going?" Caleb asked.

"Dani's about ready to kill someone. She did pick out colors."

"What would be?"

"White, silver and some shade of blue."

"I'm surprised she didn't choose something with orange."

"She was going to but she said something about it not being good with some peoples skin or whatever."

"Have you even picked a date yet?" Tyler asked.

"December seventh twenty eleven."

"Why not the eighteenth?"

"It's a Sunday."

All thoughts of the wedding were dropped as we started playing _Halo_**_. _**By the time I got back home to Dani, she was already asleep. Book on her chest and glasses on. I got changed before crawling in beside her. I took the book off of her chest and pulled her glasses off her face. I swear she had spider senses or something because as soon as I got situated she curled into my side. I felt something rough against my leg as she laid against me. I lifted the covers off to find her still completely dressed in the shirt I saw her in last, with jeans and socks. I got up and started undressing and changing her into a different shirt before I got back in bed, letting her curl back into my side.

When I woke up Dani was still asleep. I stared down at her, and it hit me, we needed to get away. That's what I was going to do. I was going to take her to my families lake house, since I knew no one was going to be there. I got out of her grasp and started getting a bag together. I dialed her mom's number to see if she had anything to do for the weekend.

"So she doesn't have anything to do?" I asked.

"Right. Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm taking her to the family lake house."

"Why?"

"To get away."

"All right, if you need anything call me."

"Will do."

I hung up to find Dani sitting up in bed looking at me.

"Where are you going?" Dani asked.

"_We_ are going to the lake house," I corrected.

"Why?"

"You need it."

A small smile graced her lips.

"Your bags packed an all you need to do is get changed," I told.

She shook her head and headed into the bathroom to do her thing while I finished my bag.

"Ready?" I asked as she came out completely dressed.

"Yeah, very much so," she answered.

We headed down to the parking garage towards my car.

"So what made you decide to take me to the lake?" Dani asked as we pulled onto the high way.

"Your eyes," I answered.

"What about them?"

"They look dead. Babe, your stressed and you need time away from everything."

She leaned her head against the window.

"There's one rule," I said.

"What's that?"

"No talking of planning the wedding. You know what? No talks of the wedding."

"I like that idea."

"I'm glad. Now when we get there what did you want to do?"

"I'm not sure, relax, sleep, something other than the wedding."

By the time we got there it was just after three.

"What room are we gonna stay in?" she asked.

"Our room, I guess," I shrugged.

We got our stuff situated and put away. I laid down on the bed watching her move between our room and the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting ready to take a shower."

She was by the dresser taking her jewelry off then she started with her shirt. I could see her slowly unbuttoning one button at a time. She let it slide down her arms leaving her in just her bra and jeans. Her eyes met mine in the mirror, her face giving an innocent look. Her fingers went to the button of her jeans, slowly popping it before forcing the zipper down, she shimmied out of her jeans leaving her in the teal bra and underwear set. She angled her arms towards the clasp of her bra, slowly unhooking each one before letting it slide down her arms, falling to the floor, and her arm covering her chest, my favorite, well one of my favorite areas. She slowly padded into the bathroom. Then her teal panties came flying out of the bathroom.

I made my way into the bathroom just as she stepped in. I quickly shed my clothes before going into the shower.

"You are a tease," I said against her neck

She just looked over her shoulder up at me.

"You love me though," she said.

"Yes, I do."

I kissed her neck trailing towards the back of her neck to the other side while my hands made a trail to her stomach pushing her back into me. My hand made a path towards her knee forcing her foot to rest on the ledge of the tub. Her small hand gripped my other hand forcing it go towards her chest. My fingers had mind of their own, pulling and twisting her nipple making it pebble under my touch. She slightly slumped against me as my fingers continued their movements. I let my other hand trail down to her pussy. My fingers trailed up and down her nether lips coating my fingers in her juices. She let out a little whimper as my finger grazed her sensitive area.

"Please," she begged.

I let two of my fingers dip inside her heated sex, letting her get some of what she wanted. I easily set up a pace working her until she was close to coming undone. I slipped my hard cock into her dripping core, letting her walls sheathe me completely.

"Fuck," she mumbled, letting her head fall against my chest.

I knew how to make her fall apart. She was helping me speed our pace up. She needed release. The incoherent mumbles turned to fuck, shit and Reid as I kept up the pace. I was determined to have her finish first. I let my fingers trail down to her clit, letting them help her get over the edge. She let out a strangled moan as we climaxed together.

"I love you," She smiled lazily.

"Love you too baby girl."

I kissed the side of her head as I shut the water off. I unwrapped myself from her, wrapping a towel around my waist. I held one out for Dani and wrapped it around her before carrying her into our room and dropping her off on to the bed.

"Thank you for this," she said.

"You need it baby girl," I said curling my body against hers.

She needed to this. She needed to get away from the stress and have quiet time. I had a feeling her mom understood why I took her to the lake house. We needed to get away and this was the best way to do it. Be by ourselves, and not have to worry about anything else. We needed to get away and that's what we did all weekend.


	4. Dresses

**So here are the next two chapters. I probably won't be posting for a couple of days. I'm hoping I can have these next couple of ones posted by Sunday if not monday. I should have the dress pictures up around that time too. Read and review please and thanks :)**

**

* * *

Dresses  
****Dani POV**

"Hey B," I said.

"What?" she asked looking over at me.

"Be my maid of honor?"

She stared at me in shock.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," I added quickly.

"Oh my god, I would love too!" she exclaimed.

She pulled me into a hug.

"I didn't think you were going to ask me," she confessed.

"Why?"

"Because of the whole Dan thing."

"That was a little over three years ago and I forgave you."

I had already talked to Lexi and Kate and they said that we'd rotate. Since Blake and I were the closest they said she should be my maid of honor. Kate would be Lexi's and Lexi would be Kate's and I was already Blake's when her and Tyler married this past May right after they graduated.

Now three days later after I asked her to be my maid of honor we were with Lexi, Kate, my mom and Meredith walking downtown Boston going from bridal shop to bridal shop looking for the perfect wedding and bridesmaid dresses. We got to one of the shops, sifting through dresses. They were okay, but not what I was looking for. Next stop. When we got there, they all threw dresses at me and pushed me into a dressing room. I came out with the first dress. It was a fitted top with a puffy skirt.

"I feel retarded," I said.

I looked at myself in the mirror with the the other five behind me.

"You look like a cotton ball," Blake said flatly.

I looked at her through the mirror.

"Way to make me feel special," I huffed.

"I'm sorry but you do!" she defended.

I studied myself in the mirror again, she did have a point. I headed back into the dressing room again trying on the next dress. As soon as I came out they told me to go back in. On to the next dress. I think I found it. It was a strapless, ivory colored dress. It had rhinestones and sequences through out the bodice and had a train.

"Dani," my mom gasped.

I looked back at her.

"I think this is the one," I said.

"Oh this one is perfect!"

I found my dress.

"Are you going to try any other ones on?" Blake asked.

"No, I want this one," I said.

I was determined to have this one whether they all liked it or not.

"Now you three have to find a dress," I pointed.

I got out of the dress and told the lady helping us pick out the dresses in the colors I wanted for the wedding.

"All right, this book has every color you might possibly want for your dresses, just let me know when you picked out the colors and then you can go look for the dresses," the sales lady told.

While the three of them looked for dresses, I looked through the colors. I knew I wanted them to have a lightish blue since I decided to have the colors of white, silver and a blue.

"Okay, do you want us all to have the same design?" Blake asked.

"Whatever you fall in love with, I just want the same color," I answered.

"What colors do you want the guys to wear?" my mom asked.

"Dark gray suits, with white undershirt and whatever blue tie I choose," I answered.

I found my blue. It was called riviera sky blue and I was going to set it with white. They each found a couple they liked and tried them all on. In the end Blake ended up choosing a cocktail length strapless dress with a chiffon trim that had a strip of fabric right underneath the bust. Lexi chose a strapless cocktail length dress that had a ribbon at the waist and a organza trim at the bottom. Kate also went with a strapless cocktail length dress that had a ribbon that tied in a bow around the waist and a sheer organza trim along the bottom. All different but sort of similar.

"You two get to go and try on dresses," I told my mom and Meredith.

They looked at each other.

"No, this is about you and the girls," my mom said.

"No, this is about all of us," I countered.

"We'll choose another day to go," Meredith said.

"No you are doing this today," I said.

"No..."

"Don't try and argue with me, because I will turn into bridezilla and I don't think you want that," I threatened.

They both shut their mouths, quickly starting to look around the store.

"Who is your flower girl?" Blake asked.

"Have you met my Aunt Kelly?" I asked.

"Yeah, at your twenty first birthday duh," Kate answered.

"Her daughter Zoe, she's six," I said, "She couldn't make it today so we're going another day when she can make it."

"That adorable red head! Oh she's such a cutie!" Lexi said.

"I know. I asked her on her birthday and of course she said yes all happy and excited," I smiled.

Both mom's came out of the dressing room. Meredith chose a floor length dress that had a v-neck cut that had a rhinestone pin on the side. My mom chose a floor length dress also, that had chiffon top, that had crystal beading and sequin.

"All right now that we have chosen our dresses what colors do you want?" Meredith asked.

"Obviously nothing with white," my mom said, "do you want us to match your wedding color?"

"No, you guys can choose whatever color," I answered.

"Ms. M, you should go with the cobalt blue and Mrs. G you should go with the eggplant purple," Kate suggested.

They both looked down at the color splotches and quickly agreed.

"All right so we have our dresses, now we just have to order them in the right colors," I said.

"Don't worry about the cost," Meredith said.

"You can't..."

"Don't argue with me Danielle," she said using the mother tone.

"Fine," I huffed.

"Including the flower girl dress."

I opened my mouth to argue.

"Dani, don't even try and fight us, we will win," my mom said.

We told the sales lady we were ready and gave her the colors we wanted and design of each dress. As soon as we left the shop it hit me. I had my wedding dress. I was getting married in la little over a year. I was getting closer to the date of me getting married. We had the dresses picked out. One many things that needed done, was officially out of the way. We just had to worry about having them sized and what not. My mom and Meredith dresses were picked out, Blake, Lexi and Kate's dresses were picked out and I had my dressed picked out, I just needed to worry about the flower girl dress and I was almost done. I didn't have to worry about the dresses, I just had to worry about them fitting right.


	5. Gifts

**So the last upload for the day. Um, like I mentioned in the chapter before, I'm most likley not going to be able to post anything for the next couple of days.  
Like always read and review :) They make me happy. **

**

* * *

Gift Registry**

**Reid POV**

"So are you counting down the days?" I asked.

"Um, not really I just know we have about 16 months give or take a few days," she answered, "Mom already has the reception area booked, I think she said the country club and the church is booked."

"What's it down to?"

"You mean what needs finished up?"

"Yeah. I know you went and got the dresses and shit."

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry anyways please tell me what you were going to say," I said.

"Caterer, your mom has that done. We get to go try out cake don't ask why we need to do that I don't understand. We need a d-jay and a photographer."

"I think Nick Smith said he'd do it, I ran into him at the gym the other day and he said he got into d-jaying. Maybe we could get Peyton, I know she does some photography."

"Nick Smith, the one that graduated a year behind us?"

"Yeah, I heard he was pretty good."

"I guess we'll talk to him and then Peyton I don't want her to take the pictures. I love her to death but she's here to celebrate not take pictures."

"I figured. I told her not to get her hopes up. What about the place that did our senior pictures?"

She paused for a minute.

"I'll call them tomorrow," she said.

Currently we were at a cafe in Boston talking some details about the wedding before we went to go and register for gifts. Okay, well technically we were taking a break. I think she said that we had one more store to go to. I was already tired of the registering of gifts, I didn't understand it but whatever.

"You look worried," Dani said.

"Nope, not worried, just a long day yesterday," I said.

"Why?"

"Mom wanted me to go the office and get to know my way around and let me tell you some weren't thrilled I was going to be shadowing Charles around until I get my masters before taking over."

"Afraid that the young guy is going to up them all?"

"I guess you could say that. I really don't know what their problem is."

"I don't know either babe. Oh before I forget; when are you guys going for your tuxedos? And who have you asked to be the best man?" Dani asked as we walked into some store.

"We went two days ago when you were at work, Blake came with us. And I asked Tyler," I answered.

"What color?"

"Blake said you wanted dark gray. And as she said and I quote, 'that totally brings out your eyes!' Weird."

"To who you or baby boy?"

"Both of us."

We paid the check and headed down the street to some place like bed, bath and beyond. For someone barely five five, she had a fast pace. I strayed back a little watching her hips sway and her ass was looking delicious in the shorts she was wearing.

"Do we really have to do this?" I asked as we got closer.

I got the answer yes through the glare I received as she walked ahead of me. I walked a little faster to catch up with her, sliding my arm around her shoulders.

"This is our last stop. I don't want to do this as much as you but we have to get this done, I don't want to hear my mom bitch and moan about it," Dani said.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Right."

I kissed the side of her head as we walked down the street. We've been in this place for the past hour, both of us split up, Dani gave me a list and I had everything she had on it scanned and on the electronic list at the store. I was bored to fucking death. I couldn't find Dani so I just went around the store looking at random stuff.

"Why do you want a pig?" I heard behind me.

I looked down at the item I just scanned.

"I kinda just pointed the scanner at something," I shrugged.

"We'll get them to remove it," she said kissing my shoulder.

"Sorry, I got bored."

"It's fine, I'm done so if you want we can head out."

We talked to the store person and got the pig I decided to put under our gift registry off the list. As we were walking back to our car, she was mumbling.

"Fuck a duck," I heard her say.

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot about the flowers."

"We can get them tomorrow."

"I can't I have to work a double."

"The next day?"

"Don't you work?"

"No. And I know you don't. Babe calm down for a minute."

"I just want it to be perfect."

"I know and it will be perfect. And listen, we don't need to get the flowers right away, you told me we have about sixteen months until your walking down the aisle towards me in white."

"I just I don't know its all getting to be so fucking blah."

"I know baby girl, lets just try and get through this. I don't want you turning into Bridezilla on anyone."

She leaned into my side as we headed into the parking garage.

"I'm really liking that vegas idea you had," she sighed.

"Our mom's would kill us if we did that and you know it," I pointed out.

"That is true."

When we got back to our place we curled up on the couch to watch a movie.

"Do you want to do anything tonight?" she asked.

"No, not really. I have to go in for a little bit tomorrow though."

She curled into my side as a random syfy movie came on.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What?"

"Who is walking you down the aisle?"

"Probably no one."

"What about your dad?"

She looked up at me.

"I mean he is your dad and all," I added quickly.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, I was just wondering."

"Deep down I would love to have him walk me down the aisle, but given our relationship I know its not going to happen. We're both stubborn and I can forgive but I can't forget."

"I just want this to be perfect for you."

"I know and I want it to be perfect but there are somethings that just can't be done. I mean of course it could be done but both parties would have to be willing."

She did have a point, both of them would have to be willing to talk about this whole thing.

"Willing to do what?"

"Talk...No sex."

That-a-girl, she caught on.

"Oh come on baby girl."

"You really want to get..."

"No."

"Then use your hand."

"It could be a gift you know."

"What that your hand is going to do all the work?"

"No, your mouth on me."

"No."

"But..."

"I said no."

"Baby girl, what about your hand?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Yes."

"Force me and I'll make sure I have to get other guys to give me kids."

"You wouldn't."

"Tyler's pretty hot, but then again, I think Caleb and I would make some pretty hot kids."

I grabbed her by the waist tickling her for her threatening my manhood.

"Stop!" she squealed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"And?" I asked.

"I'll give you a hand job!"

I looked down at her.

"Seriously?" I asked stopping my menstruation.

"Not tonight though," she answered.

"Good enough."

"Thank you for today by the way."

"I'm not sure why you are thanking me but you are welcome."

"Keeping me calm. With the whole gift register and flower meltdown."

I kissed the side of her head. I was her rock and knew how to calm her down. She the same way with me. She was all the gift I needed. The moment she said yes, I was set for life.


	6. Party

**So I apologize for not updating for a little bit. I got busy with work, and to tell you the truth, I had a slight writers block for these up coming chapters. So here are the next uploads. So I know I said I'd have the pictures of the dresses up but I'm thinking about not uploading until later just for kicks and giggles. So reviews are lovely like always :)  


* * *

Party  
****Dani POV**

I was sitting out back with some girls from my party watching the guys throwing a football around (including Abbott and Beal). Reid and I sat down with Aaron, Ryan and Kira. We all were on a mutual understanding that we all didn't get along but for the sake of everyone we were going to put our differences aside. I did tell them that I would've felt bad if I didn't invite them.

"Dani," Kira said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you remember, shit I forget his name, the one dating the virginal princess?"

I had to rack my brain for a second, virginal princess would be Kelsey Donald, who did she date, who did she date.

"You mean Stevie Winters?" I asked.

"Yeah! You'll never guess what I heard," she said.

She not only had my attention but she also had Blake, Kate, Lexi and a few other girls we graduated with attentions.

"What?" I asked.

"Kelsey has two kids."

"It is possible for to have two kids, I mean she is twenty four," Kate said.

"No, one is six and the other is four," Kira explained further.

"So its...holy shit she got pregnant right after school?" Lexi asked.

"Apparently but I thought she kept her legs shut?" Andrea asked.

"So did I. It's been what four years since we graduated right? I thought she headed off to California or somewhere on the west coast," Kira said

"Did you invite her to the wedding?" Lexi asked.

"No, I didn't have her address and I didn't really talk to her in school other than when we had projects," I answered.

"This is so weird, she's the last person I expected to get knocked up since she kept her legs shut," Lexi said.

We all agreed this was very weird. We caught up since the last time we were all in school together. Yes, Kira, I and a few others didn't really get along _but_ she was actually kinda nice and she was actually pretty funny once you got to know her.

"Baby girl!" I heard Pouge yell.

"What?" I yelled back.

"You should get us beer!"

"You got legs and arms. Get them yourselves."

I could tell they were grumbling that I was going to serve them what they wanted.

"Dani!" I hear a little voice call out.

I turned to find Zoe running towards me.

"Miss Zoe!" I said.

I scooped her up in hug as she came barreling towards me from her mothers grasp.

"Do you love your dress?" I asked.

"Yup," she said.

"Where's your mommy?"

"Right here dear," I heard behind me.

I got pulled into a hug by my Aunt Kelly.

"You look wonderful," she smiled.

I pulled away from her.

"Now you do remember we can't stay long right? Zoe has a birthday party to go to," Kelly said.

"Yup, it's a swimming party too!" Zoe said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup and there's gonna be cake too. And a pony."

I looked over at my aunt who simply nodded to her telling the truth.

"Where's Reid?" Zoe asked.

"Out in the yard," I answered.

"Can I go say hi?"

"I don't see why not."

I let the redheaded child down and got Reid's attention motioning down to Zoe.

"Zoe, tackle Reid for me," I said.

She happily agreed. I watched her curly hair bounce as she ran towards him grabbing on to Reid's legs trying to get him to go down. Luckily Reid ate his smart people food and caught on. He fell over as Zoe latched onto his neck.

"Oh no. Help me!" Reid exclaimed playing along.

Zoe's giggles filled the air as Tyler grabbed ahold of her flipping him so she was on his shoulders.

"Not fair!" Zoe said, "You're bigger than me!"

Her laughter could b heard through out the time that she was here before she had to leave for her other party. Everyone left, leaving myself, Reid and the rest of the wedding party in our back porch playing poker.

"You cheat!" Tyler yelled out.

"I do not! I don't even know how to count the fucking chips!" I exclaimed.

"Oh don't give..."

"Seriously, out of all the years, she has no idea how to count the chips," Caleb defended.

I was across from Reid, who looked perfectly content at what we were doing. It was kind of interesting to watch him. He always had this air of "I'm too good for you" when we were younger and he still has it today. His blue eyes shined when he was laughing at something someone said or did. He raised an eyebrow as he raised his bottle of beer to his lips. He must've caught me staring. I merely shook my head dismissing any thoughts he might have.

Everything was all fine and dandy until _he_ showed up. It was just a little after eight, I was already feeling pretty damn good, since I decided to let loose and have a few drinks but I really didn't need his shit tonight.

"We aren't staying, we came to drop off your gift," Daddy dearest told.

Four fucking years and that's all I get. I get a 'you aren't that important' gesture, well he can go to fucking hell for all I cared right now. I wasn't going to say anything unless he said something. I knew my limits and I knew that with the alcohol in my system, I wasn't going to hold anything back.

"Thanks for coming," I said lamely.

He nodded at me. Jackass. Bitch Dani was coming out and I couldn't help it.

"Where's your mother?" he asked.

"Kitchen."

he left us to ourselves.

"The bitch is coming out isn't it?" Lexi asked.

"Maybe," I shrugged.

We continued our game, me ending up winning like usual.

"I have to pee, anyone want anything when I come back out?" I asked.

They all wanted another beer. When I was grabbing some bottles out of the cooler I coud hear my parents talking.

"...young. For all you know she could be pregnant and thats why their getting married. I don't trust him whether you like it or not. I don't..."

"I'm not pregnant," I cut in.

My dad looked over at me as my mom put her head in her hand.

"I never said you were," he said.

"Yes you did! You just thought I was and that's why I'm marrying Reid!" I countered.

"You weren't hearing right."

"No I could hear you perfectly fine. I'm marrying my best friend, my soul mate, my lover. I am not pregnant. I don't care whether you like him or not. Right now I do not care if you are at the wedding or not. It would be nice to be able to put our differences behind us but it has to be between both of us. I am marrying Reid whether you like it or not. I am going to continue on with my like with or without you in it. And if and when I do have kids you may or may not be in their life. I don't care right now. You are trying to ruin this for me and I will not have it. I will make sure if you keep on trying to make sure you are not allowed any where near the church or wedding reception next year."

I actually left my father speechless. I was surprised that I did.

"Go back to your friends, I'll deal with your father," my mom said.

I grabbed the eight bottles and headed back to the porch.

"What took you so long?" Pouge asked.

I shook my head.

"Don't even act like we didn't hear you," Lexi grinned.

Reid kissed my neck as I settled in his lap.

"So you think he is going to come?" Blake asked.

"It's a little over a year away I don't really care right now whether he comes or not," I answered.

I wasn't really worried whether he came or not. At this point like I said I could care less whether he was coming to my wedding or not. In the upcoming day's Reid and I were to open gifts from our friends and family that came to our party today. I was happy with my life right now and I was glad that I let my dad know what was going on whether he liked it or not.


	7. Anything For You

**So my last upload for now. I should be able to get the next couple of chapters up by Thursday yay right? Anyways reviews are lovely like always :)

* * *

Anything For You  
****Reid POV**

I could see Dani stomping her way towards the kitchen.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nothing," she huffed.

"What?"

"Are you really that mad I got motorcycle?"

I finally got my motorcycle licenses a couple of weeks ago and she wasn't that much of a happy camper.

"No," she answered.

"Yes you are."

"Maybe I am."

"You don't have to worry about anything I promise."

I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you baby girl," I said.

"Love you too. If you get hurt, I am not going to be a happy camper."

"I'm not going to get hurt plus I have some help just in case."

"Don't tell me that!"

"I'm sorry. I have to go in for a little bit."

"I figured. You are in a suit."

I kissed her forehead as I headed out the door. So I was partly telling the truth, I was going to the office to help Charles out with something and then I was meeting Dani's dad for drinks. I wanted to talk to him to get him to tell me why he wasn't happy for us getting married and why he was being such a jackass.

"Reid, we are going to go to the meeting but remember what I said, just introduce yourself and then just focus on what's going around you. They are determined to merge with our company but some of us have a feeling they're just go to try and take from us," Charles said.

For the next hour and a half I did like he said I should. When they were talking I did see where the others were coming from. I wasn't going to say anything until Charles and I were somewhere private.

"So what did you think?" Charles asked sitting down.

"To be honest," I said, "They just want the money. Mom and dad didn't start this just so we could take all the money. They built it to help the community and all that. I think they're just trying to get money in their pockets fast and just look good in the way of doing it."

He had this amused look on his face as I told him my opinion.

"What?" I asked.

"You passed."

"Passed what?"

"The test."

"What test?"

"Con-Co, isn't a real company."** (an: the name is bad, couldn't think of anything)**

Huh. Well I didn't expect that.

"Seriously they aren't real? What about that site you showed me?" I asked.

"Tom in tech set it up and had me send it to."

"What does that mean then?"

"You're going to be a good owner. And I think you proved everyone wrong today."

I felt proud of myself.

"You think?" I asked.

"Reid your exactly like your father when he started out. He wanted to make a name for himself and he did. When your mother and father came together, they realized that not only does the money help but also providing the cars for numerous things around the area helps just as well," Charles explained.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Is it about your father?"

"Yeah. Why did he start this?"

"Start the charity and company? Your father was a compassionate, amazing I know he didn't really show you it but he was. He had a weak spot and his parents raised him not to act like he was better than everyone."

I guess you do learn something new every day.

"I know you have a lunch to go to. I'll let you go," Charles said.

"Do I need to come in tomorrow? If this goes as planned Dani might need me tomorrow."

"I'll call you but we don't have anything major going on for the rest of the week so if you want you can just take it easy."

"All right, thanks."

I shook his hand before I headed out to my car so I could meet Dani's father down at some restaurant I've never eaten at.

"David Myers," I told the hostess.

She took me to the table and he was already there always early. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Reid," David said as I sat down.

"Mr. Myers."

Awkward silence surrounded us as we sat there.

"What did you want to talk to me about that was important?" he asked.

Well that was one way to start out the conversation.

"Why don't you want us to get married?" I asked.

He studied me for a moment.

"First off you are too young," David said.

"Sir, we are twenty three."

"I know how old you are. Your past is what bothers me."

"You mean how I went through girls? Sir, I haven't looked at another woman since Dani and I started dating."

"How does she know you aren't going to go off and find another woman? Reid look at your past. Don't even think I don't know about that. From what I understand you went off with a new girl every week. I'm surprised in college you were even still dating. I'm surprised you weren't off with some girl during some party."

"I was with people I trusted. Dani trusted me and still trusts me. My friends in college made sure I didn't go off with some random girl and ruin it for me with your daughter. I am going to marry her whether you like it or not. I am in love with her. I will always be in love with her. I want to give her everything she wants. And I know, man I even hate to say it, but I know she wants you to walk her down the aisle. I know you two don't get along and all that but she's your daughter, who is getting married and I know that it if you would get over yourself and stop blaming her for certain issues she would love you to walk her down the aisle when we get married next December."

He literally had his mouth hanging open staring at me after I told him all that.

"I need to go. Dani's been trying to call me," I stated getting up.

I threw some money down to cover my half of the bill.

"Thanks for meeting with me," I said re-buttoning my suit jacket.

I nodded before heading out. I quickly dialed Dani's number.

"Hello?" Dani answered.

"Hey."

"Where have you been?"

"Work."

"No. I called there but Charles said you had left already."

"I had a lunch meeting. I'll tell you about when I get home."

"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit then."

"All right, love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and started back towards home. I wasn't sure how she would handle the fact that I met up and talked to with her dad. I did make some good points when I was talking to him. I wasn't going to go for another woman with Dani in my life. I wasn't going to leave her and I never planned on it either.

"Babe where are you?" I called out as I walked in.

I didn't hear her call out. I headed around the apartment looking for her. When I found her she was laying on the couch, book in hand and headphones on. Lost in her own world. I was always amazed at how fast she could just forget about everything even if we had just talked not even twenty minutes ago. I sat down lifting her feet onto my lap. Her eyes peaked overtop the book she was reading. She pulled her headphones off and put her book down.

"So what did you want to tell me," she asked.

"That lunch meeting I had," I started.

"What about it?"

"Please don't get mad at me for who I say I met for lunch."

"Why?"

"I sorta met up with your dad."

"Oh that's...you what?"

"I met up with your dad."

"Why?"

"I know you want him to walk you down the aisle even if you don't want to admit it."

"He's not going to do anything to make it happen. Plus he thinks we are too young and all that shit. I told him I was in love with you and will always be in love with you and that I want to give you everything you want. I told him that deep down you want him to walk you down the aisle. And that if it was going to happen that he needed to get over himself and that he needed to stop blaming you."

She studied me for a moment.

"Reid, you really didn't have to say anything to him about the whole walking me down the aisle. I was going to ask Scott or Jackson or even walk down by myself," She said.

"Babe, your ears are starting to get red. Don't even try to say you don't want him to walk you down the aisle."

She wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you," she said into my neck.

"Anything for you baby girl."


	8. TalkNot So Much

**Here's the next couple of updates for you guys the next couple of days. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post anything knew, it might not be until Monday or Tuesday, to be honest it might not be until later in the week not sure yet. I have busy days coming up. joy. Anyways, read and review like always. They make me smile :) Happy 4th of July! (even though its a day early)

* * *

Talking  
****Dani POV**

Two weeks since Reid told me he talked to my father. We were actually going to be meeting up for lunch. I was on time, him not so much. I've been at this table for the past twenty minutes waiting for his ass to get here.

"Sorry I'm late," I heard.

I rolled my eyes, no he wasn't.

"Its fine," I lied.

Awkward moment. Well this is going to be the hardest conversation ever.

"Look we both know why we are here," my father said.

"Obviously. This isn't going to happen if we don't put our differences aside. I know you blame me for Dan's death but I have come to the fact that it wasn't my fault. Maybe you should take some sort of therapy."

"I never once..."

"Don't even try to deny it. You did or still do blame me for Dan's death. Dan was sick. He had PTSD. The disease took him not me. Could I have stopped it from happening, probably. Would I have been able to, probably not."

He stared at me for a minute before speaking.

"Yes I understand Dan was sick. I don't need you telling me what I should do. If I thought I needed to seek help I would have by now. Obviously I don't need. You saw your brother die I understand why you went. We aren't the same person. We each grieve differently."

"You act like he's going to come back. Wake up and smell the roses, he isn't coming back. I have come to terms with that and you need to too."

"I have come to the fact that your brother is dead Danielle."

"No you haven't. I can tell by the way your getting pissed off that you haven't. I am just waiting for you to say the words, 'this is your fault' to come out of your mouth. Let me tell you something _daddy_, this isn't my fault. I am not to blame for this. No one is to blame for this other than the disease Dan was diagnosed with when he came back from his last tour."

I was right and he knew I was right and I wasn't going to drop it until he realized that I was right.

"I can tell this is conversation is going to be useless, I'm going to leave," I said standing up.

My father didn't say anything. I was pissed because he knew exactly what I wanted. I wanted us to be able to put our differences aside and have him walk me down the aisle. As I was in my car I quickly dialed Reid's number and put my blue tooth in.

"He is such a fucking jackass," I growled into the phone.

"What happened?" He asked.

I quickly pulled onto the road.

"Seriously, I swear he still thinks it's my fault that Dan died! He isn't even over the fact that Dan isn't coming back. He says he has come to the fact that Dan is dead, but he was getting pissed and I was just waiting for him to tell me that he blamed me for his death," I told.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm on my way home."

"I'm sorry, I thought this was going to turn out differently or I wouldn't have talked to him."

"It's fine I promise. I just wish it would've helped."

"I know, I just want this to be perfect for you."

"Babe it will be. If I don't have my father walking me down the aisle, I will be fine."

I hung up the phone as I walked into the apartment.

"It's not nice to hang up on people," Reid said.

"You'll survive."

I kicked my heels off and headed towards his voice.

"To top it off he was fucking late," I huffed sitting beside him.

"Let's just forget about it. We'll go out, I think Blake and Tyler wanted to do something. Not have to worry about anything."

"When?"

"We're meeting them at their place around six."

We had a couple of hours to kill before we headed over to the Simms apartment. We cuddled and made out for most of the time before I started getting ready. I quickly pulled my hair back and slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans and a tank top with a pair of heels.

"You ready?" Reid asked.

I grabbed his hand as we headed down to the parking garage.

"Can you survive if I take the bike?" Reid asked.

"I'm in heels," I whined.

"You have shoes in the car."

"Fine. And where am I supposed to put my heels?"

"The seat lifts up."

I slipped on the sneakers I had in Reid's car. He placed my heels and clutch into the compartment he told me about.

"Get on," Reid said.

I did as he told me to. I took the clip out of my hair as he handed me the helmet. I slipped it on as he put his on and got on the bike.

"You okay babe?" Reid asked.

"Yeah."

"Just latch onto me."

I was already ahead of him, I had a secure hold on his waist. When we finally stopped, I wasn't letting go. This is the second time ever when riding on a motorcycle.

"You going to let go?" Reid asked.

"I'm not sure yet," I said.

I reluctantly let go. I slipped my helmet off.

"You aren't going to drink tonight are you?" I asked.

"No," He answered, "Not when I'm driving this."

I slipped my arms around his waist as we headed up to Blake and Tyler's floor.

"Nice shoes," Blake said answering the door.

"Thanks," I smiled holding up the helmet.

"You actually got baby girl on that?" Tyler said as we followed B in.

Reid took my helmet so I could change shoes.

"So we were going to go to Midnight Sun," Tyler said.

"You are driving right?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what I was planning on."

We all headed down to his car. The guys up front and us girls in the back.

"So you don't like the motorcycle baby girl?" Tyler asked.

"No not really," I answered.

Small talk was made as we drove to Salem. I was going to tell them about the conversation I had with my father, since they knew I met up with him earlier today. When we got to Midnight Sun, it wasn't as busy as I thought it was going to be since it was a Friday night. As soon as our orders were taken Blake asked me about my meeting with my father.

"So how'd it go?" Blake asked.

"Nowhere," I answered flatly.

"That bad?" Tyler asked.

"First off he was late. I swear to you I still think he thinks it's my fault that Dan died. I even told him that I have come to terms that it wasn't my fault and that he was never coming back. He says he's come to terms that Dan is dead. I swear he thought he was going to blame me again!" I explained.

"Please tell me you're kidding," Blake said.

"No. God I even told him I went to see a therapist. I never once suggested that he go see one and he got defensive saying that he understood why I went but he didn't need to get help."

"Well if he still blames you then obviously he needs the help."

"I don't know but he needs to learn that it isn't my fault."

"On to something else. Hows everything going for the wedding so far?"

"Everything is booked," I answered.

"If you're almost done with planning why don't you just get married this year?" Blake asked.

I looked over at Reid.

"And it's not like you're mom's can't get the dates changed," She added.

"I don't see why we wouldn't be able to," Reid said.

"We'll talk to them tomorrow," I said.

"So when is the next fitting?" Blake asked.

"Ahh the end of August."

So I guess it was decided, well for the most part, we just had to make sure it was alright with everyone else.

"The invites are sent yet are they?" Tyler asked.

"No, we were going to send save the dates, but decided against it," I answered.

"So then your okay with possibly doing this, this coming December."

The night was prefect and what I needed. I didn't have to deal with my dad right now. I knew my mom and Meredith would be perfectly happy with moving our wedding date up to this year.


	9. Let's Try This Again

**Kinda have a surprise in this chapter. This just came to me. Hope you like it. Remember to read and review :) please and thanks.

* * *

Try This Again  
****Reid POV**

So it was official, Dani and I were going to be getting married December 18, 2010. Our mom's were okay with moving it up a year. Okay well, they were absolutely ecstatic that we were moving our date up. The invites were already sent and the church and reception area were already changed so it was all set. We were getting married December 18, 2010.

"So we have a little over four months," Dani pointed out.

"I know."

"I think someone is calling you."

I grabbed my phone and as soon as I heard the voice I immediately regretted it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Reid it's Elizabeth Myers."

Oh sweet baby jesus.

"Hi," I said.

"Listen, I was wondering if you and Dani wanted to have dinner with David and I?" she asked.

I looked over at Dani who was curled into my side reading.

"Let me ask Dani."

She looked up at me.

"What?" she asked.

"Elizabeth is on the phone and wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner with her and your dad."

"Why?"

"Can I ask what the occasion is?" I asked into the phone.

"Her father wanted to talk to her and well since I have a feeling the last time they talked it didn't go so well when it was just those two, so I thought maybe the whole conversation would be better if we were there with them so they wouldn't fight," she answered.

I held the phone to my chest.

"She thinks that you and your dad might be able to communicate better if her and I are there so you can try and settle your differences tonight and hopefully have him walk you down the aisle," I said.

She sighed.

"I think this is the best," I said.

"Fine," she huffed.

"Elizabeth," I said, "We'll be there. Where are we meeting at?"

"The Docks at seven."

"All right, we'll be there."

"I will see you then."

I hung up and looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she answered, "Why?"

"You seem upset."

"No I just don't feel like dealing with him tonight."

"That's why Elizabeth and I are going to be there. You know that he won't make a scene in one of the restaurants that he pretty much owns."

"I know but still."

"We have about three hours, I don't know if you want to get a shower or not and then start getting ready."

"After this chapter."

As soon as the part she was reading, she wiggled out of my grasp and headed to get ready. I had no idea how she was going to react to this. I knew she wanted to be able to talk to him about everything. I knew she wanted him to be able to walk her down the aisle but I wasn't sure if it was going to happen.

"You ready?" I called out, "We need to head out to beat some traffic."

She came out wearing a burgundy dress with her hair down and her fuck me heels.

"Lets go and get this over with," she sighed.

"I love you and don't even deny that you would like to get some sort of relationship back with him."

she was awfully quiet as we headed to the restaurant.

"Look I can call Elizabeth right now and tell her you got sick," I said.

"No, its fine," she said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You are right you know."

"About?"

"Me wanting to have a normal relationship with him."

I gripped her hand as we headed to the entrance of restaurant.

"David Myers," I said to the hostess.

She led us to the table Dani's father and stepmother were sitting at.

"Dani you look lovely," Elizabeth gushed as we set down.

"Thanks," Dani said softly.

The first minutes were awkward silence until Elizabeth spoke up.

"You two need to set your differences aside for this wedding," Elizabeth said, "And we have to sit here all night until you start talking we will."

They both looked taken aback at her sudden voice of authority. Neither one of them said anything.

"David tell her what you just started," Elizabeth encouraged.

David shifted his gaze towards his current wife then over to Dani.

"I went to talk to someone," He stated.

Dani started coughing, joking on the swallow of drink she just had.

"I'm sorry?" she gasped out.

"I'm starting to talk to someone about Dan."

She continued to look at him.

"Since when? I thought you understood that Dan is dead?" she asked.

"You made a point. After you left it hit me, that I wasn't over the fact that Dan wasn't coming back. I blamed you because you were there. I never once thought about how you must have been feeling, since you watched him die."

I think Dani literally stopped breathing for a minute.

"Babe breath," I said into her ear.

"What's this mean?" she asked.

Her voice was shaking, and I wasn't sure whether she was going to be able to handle anymore shock or if the answer isn't what she wants to hear disappointment.

"One step at a time to get our relationship back to what it was," David answered.

Dinner was actually pleasant. I wasn't expecting him to say anything like that, I hoped he was going to say it but I never knew with him since he was, well could be a jackass about a lot of things. So dinner was actually a success. I was glad that in the next four months, Dani and her father were going to able to settle their differences and try and fix their nonexistent relationship.

"You did get the invitation right?" I asked as we walked to our cars.

"Yes, why did you decide to make the ceremony early?" Elizabeth asked.

"We have most of our stuff already ready so why not," Dani shrugged.

We said our goodbyes and headed back to our house.

"You okay?" I asked as I watched her change.

I caught her gaze through the mirror as she took her earrings out.

"I don't know. I honestly could not tell you how I feel. I have so many things going through my mind and so many emotions and I can't tell you how I feel," she confessed.

"Have you figured out when your going to talk?"

"No, like he said one day at a time."

"I'm proud of you."

"Why?"

"You didn't lash out on either one of them."

"You know those lunch dates I go on every Thursday?"

"Yeah."

"I meet up with Elizabeth. Our relationship is actually pretty good."

Huh, well that surprised me.

"And why didn't you tell me this sooner?" I asked.

"Never really thought about it."

We crawled into bed. Enjoying each others company. She was actually content with the relationship with her father was going to become hell of a lot better than what it was.

* * *

**Don't hate me. I thought I'd throw in a loop for you. I think it's a pretty good one if I say so myself. **


	10. Beginning

**Here is the next upload. Sorry it took so long. I haven't had time with all the hours I've been getting at work. Plus, I've been lazy and just didn't feel like updating. Bad I know but it's the truth. Let's see, I should be updating soon, maybe Sunday night or Monday night and by the latest Tuesday.

* * *

Beginning  
****Dani POV**

From the moment the words 'I'm starting to talk to someone about Dan' I knew that my relationship was going to be going from the shits to something that I had with him when I was younger. I was excited that I was able to get the relationship back from the rocks but I knew it was going to take a little bit. We both decided to have lunch once a week. Today was the first day. I wasn't sure how awkward it was going to be but I knew there was going to be some between us until we got used to talking and being around each other.

"I'm running late, I had an interview," I said into my phone.

"It's fine. Traffic is bad. I'm running late as well," my father said.

"All right, I'll see you in a little bit."

I hung up and cursed the traffic gods as I tried to make it to my lunch with my father. As I walked into the restaurant I had many looks of disgust as the hostess took me to my table. He was already there sitting waiting for me.

"Sorry," I apologized sitting down.

"It's fine. I just ordered you lemonade, I wasn't sure what you liked anymore," he said.

"Thanks."

I was surprised he still remembered my drink that I always got here. We were silent until we ordered.

"How's Noah?" I asked.

"He's fine. He's excited that you asked him to be the ring bearer," he answered.

"How's your relationship? I know I said some mean things that day."

"I took it to heart believe it or not. I missed a lot in your and Dan's childhood and I didn't want to do it again. I know that we had a somewhat all right relationship when you were younger, but there were times that I wasn't there for you when I should have. Wayne, Glenn, Joseph and William were more of a father to you two more than I was."

"He seems to love that you come to his baseball and soccer games."

"I try and make it to them. I think he wants to go into swimming."

"I'm sure the guys will love to help him."

"I'm sure they will."

There was a pause in our conversation as our food was brought to the table.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"Why weren't you happy that Reid and I are getting married?"

"Why? To be honest I couldn't tell you. Yes, I was worried about his past. I was afraid that he was going to just dump you one day because he found another woman. Then I saw you two together. How looks at you and how he acts around you. When I met up with him the one day for lunch, I wasn't so sure that it was going to turn out okay, but he told me that he was going to take care of you and would give you anything that you wanted. I remember you two together when you were younger, god I thought you were going to kill each other at times. Even when you two were younger, there was something there. Your mother sent me pictures of you and your friends. The ones with you and Reid there was something there that I knew wasn't going to disappear. I guess Reid had to go through all the girls to finally realize that you are the one he wants and will always want."

"I'm in love with him. I think I always have been until...I just wish...I don't know."

"Until what?"

"We have movie night usually every friday one of the guys parents are out. This is weird."

I let my face fall into my hands.

"Dani, it's fine if you don't want to tell me. I know I haven't been the best father in the world but that's what I am and if you want to tell me anything you can."

"I just feel like this should be more awkward then what it is now."

"Your like your brother with this type of conversation. You talk when your nervous."

"I, okay well that's true."

"Did you want to tell me?"

"Yeah. You remember how when I was younger we'd have movie night?"

"Yeah, you'd force me to take you."

"We still had them in school, hell we still have them every once in awhile. Anyways senior year, we were having movie night and we usually play truth or dare. Blake dared Reid to kiss me. I kinda had a revelation and started realizing my feelings. It kinda went from there. Around winter break he declared his feelings and have been together ever sense."

"You should the look on your face right now."

"Why?"

"Because it has love written all over it."

I felt my face heat up. It wasn't like it wasn't true. I did love Reid and I always will love him. The rest of lunch was calm.

"What was your interview for?" my dad asked as he walked me to my car.

"A teaching job. It's at Spencer."

"I didn't think you were going to go back there?"

"I don't know, Provost Higgins wants me back but I told him I was going to do elementary which he was fine with that but I have a couple more lined up in the upcoming weeks."

"I will see you next week. I'll let you know what day is good and then when you know your schedule we'll meet up."

We ended our lunch with a handshake, way too early for a hug. So it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I wasn't going to lie, I felt at ease when I was talking to him again. I knew he was trying and I knew there were going to be times where he rubbed me the wrong way but that was my dad and I couldn't change him but I could set him straight like I supposedly did.

I decided to be nice and meet Reid at the office and tell him how it went.

"Hi, I'm here to see Reid," I told the receptionist.

She just looked at me like I nuts before returning her gaze to the computer screen.

"Is Reid in?" I asked.

Once again ignored me.

"I know you can hear me. Can you please tell me if Reid is in?"

I was starting to lose my patience.

"Listen bitch, I'm looking for my fiancee, Reid fucking Garwin. Tell me where the hell he is or I can have your job sacked so fast that you won't even know what's going on."

She looked at me in fear.

"So now that I have your attention, will you please tell me whether Reid is in or not?" I asked sweetly.

"You can go up," she said.

"Thank you."

I gave her a big smile, all teeth as I took the identification card and headed to the elevators sliding the card in letting the doors open. When I walked out of the elevators I was met with calm, polite looking people.

"Can I help you miss?" the secretary asked.

"I'm looking for Reid," I answered.

"He should be in the office, if not try Charles."

"Thanks."

I swore I heard her mention to the person who was standing up there, say that I was absolutely gorgeous. I knocked on Reid's door.

"It's open," I heard.

I slid in between the partially door to find Reid staring at the computer. I shut the door quietly behind me not to disturb him.

"Can I help you?" he asked still looking at the screen.

"Well, first off the girl on the lobby is a bitch," I said sitting down on the desk.

Reid looked up at me, his face completely lighting up.

"Hi," he said getting up.

"Hi," I said back.

He was standing in between my legs, wrapping me into a hug.

"She was really a bitch?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. I asked if you were in and she basically ignored me, then I threatened her job."

"Oh baby girl."

"What? I'm serious. Now your floor secretary is really nice. I like her."

"Who Cindy? She's like the mother around here."

"Well I like her."

"How was the interview?"

"Provost Higgins was eating out of my hands like usual."

"The lunch?"

"Amazingly not that awkward."

"What did you talk about?"

"Really we talked about Noah and I asked him why he wasn't happy we were getting married at first. He said he was worried about your past more or less. Then he said that he always knew it was going happen. I actually told him about how our feelings came to about."

"Wow you already got that far and it's been what one lunch?"

"I don't know I felt, it felt nice to know that he still cared. He actually listened to me when I told him that one day that I hoped Noah didn't have the childhood like Dan and I had when we were younger. He goes to his games. He wants to fix our relationship."

"You got nervous and wouldn't shut up didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Well its better than nothing."

"Yeah oh and Noah wants to swim."

"Seriously? Wait until I tell the guys, we are so going to be helping him."

"Reid."

"Right I'm sorry. When are you meeting again?"

"I'm not sure, whenever he is free and I am I guess. He is supposed to let me know."

I kissed his neck as we sat/stood there, perfectly content with how we were right now. I was glad this was the beginning of something that was going to be like it was used to be. I was glad my father was also working towards fixing our relationship.

* * *

**Reviews=happiness. So click that little button and let me know what you think :)**


	11. Taste Test

**So this is the second upload for the day. First time every writing the lemon in the chapter, bare with me.

* * *

Taste Test  
****Reid POV**

Dani and I were being dragged downtown to taste test food for our wedding. Joy. Okay, yeah it would be neat because we basically get to eat for free or whatever, I'm all for that but to be dragged around for almost three hours doing it. No, not so much.

"I don't think I can eat any more baby girl," I whined as we followed our mothers down the sidewalk.

"I know but we have to figure out where we want to get our food from. Just let them do their thing," she said, "Just as long as we have fucking mashed potatoes I'll be fine."

"How many more stops?"

"I'm assuming this one and then we get to eat cake."

"What kind of cake?"

"I don't know."

"Chocolate?"

"I hope."

I slipped my arm around her shoulders as we walked into another restaurant getting ready to sample to food. Hell I would be perfectly fine with chicken, corn and mashed potatoes like baby girl but no, they said we had to choose between the meals. So far, I was with the chicken and the salmon and whatever vegetable and I'm pretty sure that's where baby girl was headed. She said that if the mashed potatoes weren't on the menu she would force someone to make them or make them herself the night before the wedding so she would have them.

I swear to you I think I gained weight in the three hours we've been doing this. I was ready to puke. As soon as we were done at this place I was taking baby girl hostage and saying the fuck with it all and going home.

"I can't eat anymore," Dani complained to her mom.

Her mom looked at her.

"Can we just say lets have both chocolate and vanilla cake and be done with it?" she asked.

After ten minutes of fighting back and forth our moms let us have our way with the cake and then we told them what food we wanted. Salad and then the guest had a choice between salmon and chicken and there would be mashed potatoes and corn and green beans. Dessert cake and ice cream. Of course the two of them complained but you know what it was our wedding and we wanted it our way.

When we got back home, we curled up together on the bed, trying to sleep off the food we had just eaten that could supply an army. When I woke up she was half on top of me.

"No...no eat," Dani mumbled.

I couldn't figure out what she was talking about but then I realized that with the small spot of wetness on my chest she was still asleep.

"Go away...no, no eat me."

I couldn't help but start laughing at the one sided conversation Dani was having. I guess my laughing woke her up.

"What are you laughing at?" she mumbled.

"You."

"Why...was I talking in my sleep again?"

"Yeah just a little bit babe."

"What was I saying?"

"Something about someone not eating you. Care to explain?"

"Chickens and salmon were running after me."

"I think we ate too much today."

"I think so too."

"By the way you drooled on me."

"I'm sorry."

I kissed the top of her head. I felt her hand rub agaisnt my stomach as we laid there.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing."

Her hand dipped down below the band of my boxers, grazing across my waist.

"Baby girl," I groaned.

"Hmm?"

"Stop."

"Why?"

"Because I know you."

"I never did give you that hand job."

And I was at attention. I groaned as he I felt her fingers go lower. Her small hand was wrapped around my dick.

"I can't b...fuck."

I felt her smile against my chest as she moved her hand up, letting her finger slide against the slit then back down to the base. She knew how to make me lose control of all motor skills. Her hand felt fucking amazing, okay, well almost amazing as her pussy wrapped around my dick and then her mouth around but it was up there. She was torturing me as she kept up with the slow pace. Then she stopped removing her hand completely.

Oh. My. Fucking. God. She did not just do that.

"What the fuck?" I growled.

She shifted on the bed looking at me. There was something in her eyes. I couldn't quiet place it but I knew that it was something seductive. She pushed my boxers down my legs. Holy fucking hell, she was going to give me a blow job.

"Babe you don't have to," I said.

She ignored me. Her lips wrapped around me. Sweet baby jesus. She knew exactly what I liked. My hand ended up in her hair, guiding her. I didn't want to thrust into her mouth, but oh god it did feel amazing. She used her teeth scraping against the skin, her tongue slowly dragging it along the vein on the underside.

I could feel the coil tightening in my stomach as she continued her work.

"Dani," I groaned out as my orgasm came.

Even though she hated giving blow jobs she didn't complain, she did swallow most of it.

"That was hot you know that right?" I said as she slid up beside me.

"You're lucky I love you."

"This is what number six?"

"Something like that."

"So why?"

"It was taste testing day..."

She was nonchalant about her answer. She was going to drive me fucking nuts. She was going to drive me nuts for the rest of our lives together and I was okay with that.

* * *

**Reviews = Happiness. So click the button.**


	12. Closure

**I don't really have much to say. Just that I'll probably be updating between Thursday and Saturday. I guess all I really have to say is read and review.

* * *

Closure  
****Dani POV**

"You need to stop moving around," Blake said.

"I'm getting nervous. Do you know that I have less then three months until I am walking down the aisle?" I asked.

"Dani, I have been there."

"I know but still!"

So I was starting to get nervous about the wedding. I had a little less then three months to make sure everything was perfect. The invitations were already sent about four weeks ago. I already had a view people RSVP, mainly our college friends. Spencer said he was bringing a date. He wouldn't give me any hints on who but I was glad he had someone in his life. Pretty much all of our college friends were coming, which was exciting. We had our food picked out, our flowers, the tuxes were still getting fitted same with the dresses, the dj and the photographer were booked, just about everything was done. The one last thing that I needed to get done was going to depend on the answer I was going to get today.

Things with my dad have become better. I was glad. We had our get together after the dress fitting. I was to call him when I was on my way. We caught up and both apologized numerous times for the way we acted and the things we have said. We haven't talked about Dan but I was sure it was going to happen eventually. It was something that couldn't be ignored.

"We're all done. You've pretty much stayed the same size, I'm just going to take the waist line out about a fourth of an inch, it seems a little snug," the dress lady said.

"All right thanks," I smiled.

I quickly took the dress off and began changing into the clothes I was wearing to lunch with my dad.

"Hey. I'm on my way. I should be there in like fifteen," I said into my phone.

"All right, I'm leaving now," my dad said.

I had just gotten at our restaurant when I saw my dad walking in.

"So how was everything?" dad asked as we sat down.

"Good, no changes so thats a good thing," I said.

"Before you get deep in your conversations I'm going to assume you want your usuals?" our usual waitress Hannah asked.

We both agreed and she went off to place our orders.

"Have you decided where you wanted to teach at? I know your in the city and you said something about Spencer," my dad said.

"Reid and I have been talking about moving back into Ipswich if I do decide to take the job at Spencer. I think if we decide there's, I don't know how many acres of land for sale and we thought about building a house but we aren't sure yet."

"How long have you been living at the apartment?"

"Not even a year."

"And you might want to build a house?"

"We're thinking about it. I mean when and if we have kids it would be nice to have more space."

"You do realize that's a big step right?"

"Yeah, but nothings concrete yet. I know Reid wants to finish his masters before we decide anything major like kids and all that. The same way with me. I'm going to teach a year and then start taking classes to reach my masters."

"So you have talked about kids."

"Yeah. We both want to wait and get our careers established, I mean, I know its like we don't have the money but still its going to be easier and then we don't have to worry about little ones crying and running around while we're still going for our masters."

"So that'll be what four years?"

"Two to three. I do want kids like two or three but we're going to wait."

He stared at me for a moment.

"What?" I asked.

"Three?" he asked in disbelief.

"Seriously, I'll be teaching at least twenty kids, I think I can handle it."

"True."

There was a pause in our conversation as our food was placed in front of us.

"I know this going to come up sooner or later and I know I've said this numerous times but I _am_ sorry for all the stuff I said about Dan," my dad said.

"Dad, it's fine. I've learned to cope with it."

"Was he still into birds?"

"Oh god, he was."

I went on to tell him about the time he forced me to go along with him on bird watching. It was raining that day and I had to get up really early in the morning. I wasn't a happy camper. It was one of those days right before he died, but it was a day I was always going to remember because that was _our_ day. I left that part out, he didn't need to know that.

I went into detail about his singing and guitar playing. I told him that I would bring some of the videos the guys and I made for him when he was overseas. They were all quiet comical, I was hardly ever in them but I still made an appearance every once in a while, okay really when one of the guys stole the camera from me.

"Do you still sing?" dad asked.

"Yeah, not a lot but I do. Reid got me back into it when his father passed. Then Blake really got me back into it."

"That's good. Dan was talented."

"Yeah, he taught me to play guitar and piano."

It felt nice to talk about him. I felt like I got some sort of closure.

"Hey dad," I said as we walked towards our car.

"Yeah?"

"So I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle."

I looked up at him, hoping he'd say yes.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he said pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. I have to run, Noah has a game."

I said bye and climbed into my car heading back to Reid, excited to tell him the news.

"Baby!" I yelled walking through the door.

"In here!" he yelled back.

I made my way into our room.

"So guess what," I said.

"What?" he asked looking back at me.

"He said yes."

"Who said yes?"

"Dad."

"He said yes?"

"Yeah."

Reid wrapped me into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you," he said into my hair.

"And guess what again."

"What?"

"I got closure today."

"I'm glad baby girl."

I wasn't joking. _I _did get closure today. When my dad and I talked about Dan I knew everything was definitely looking better between us. I got my happy moment when he said he'd walk me down the aisle. I got my closure today with everything between my father and I. We no longer hated each other. Our relationship may be getting better but I know it won't be like it was when I was younger but it was going to be better and that's all I could ask for.


	13. Not Herself

**So here is my last update for a couple of days. Read and review like always :)

* * *

Not Herself  
****Reid POV**

So I had to some how convince baby girl to go to up New York for three days. I knew she didn't have to work this coming Monday, so it was a possibility.

"Hey babe," I called out.

"What?"

I found her getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to go to work in like twenty minutes."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing, I just had a question, it can wait."

"Tell me."

"I want to go to New York."

"Okay and what does that have to do with me?"

"I want you to come along. I know you don't have to work this weekend and monday so maybe we can?"

"We'll talk when I get home."

I kissed her goodbye as she headed out the door. I knew that she most likely didn't want to deal with Blair, I didn't either, but she wasn't going to be there because she was in Paris or somewhere like that for some fashion show or whatever. Blair finally stopped trying to break us up, she was actually bringing a date along. Couldn't tell ya any of the details but as long as it kept her off of my ass.

"So have you asked her yet?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, she seemed eh about it," I answered.

"A good eh or a bad eh?"

"Well she was like we'll talk about it when I get home. So I really don't know what she wants or thinks."

"Did she sound pissed?"

"No. She sounded indifferent."

"So that means?"

"I couldn't tell you."

"Drug her if she says no. We want to have a party for you guys."

"I know. I'll sex her up and then tell ask her."

"That is fucking disgusting, I didn't need to hear that."

"Sorry, anyways, she gets off at five so I'm going to talk to her then."

"All right, let one of us know. Oh and as far as I know, Kate and Pouge are gonna come up too."

"Okay, I'll tell her that and then I'll get her answer and let you know."

"Good luck."

"Bye PT."

"Go to hell REG."

"Dragging you with me."

"I'll be laughing all the way, ass."

I laughed hanging up. If I was going down she was going down too. I had a couple of hours to kill, so I could somehow convince Dani to come up to New York this weekend. They were throwing us an engagement party, well not a huge one just the six of them and then Pouge and Kate and hopefully Dani will say yes to it.

When five thirty rolled around she was walking in the door kicking her converses off. She came in behind me wrapping her arms around my neck as I sat at the kitchen table.

"Hi," she said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a long day."

"Busy?"

"Wouldn't believe it. I mean I know school is getting ready to start up but damn, you'd think they let the gates open or something."

"They probably want to get they're school shit."

"Probably, they're were a lot of Moby Dicks, Pride and Prejudice, To Kill A Mocking Bird, and a bunch of others."

"God, I remember reading Moby Dick. Thank god for spark notes."

"I swear I can some that up in three words. Death, Revenge and a whale."

"Coming from the girl that loves to read. I'm shocked."

"Oh don't act like you don't like to read."

"I never said I didn't like to read."

"You were think...oh is that a reese cup?"

I looked down in front of me. It was my last one. Her little hand went to snatch the last piece of candy in front of me. I grabbed her wrist stopping her from getting the candy.

"Reid!" she whined.

"I'll let you have it if you give me the answer I want to hear about going up to New York."

"And why would we be going up to New York?"

"Peyton and them want us to come up. Pouge and Kate are going up tomorrow."

"And why do they want us to come up?"

"Celebrate our engagement since they couldn't come down for the actual party."

"Oh. That's nice of them."

"Blair's in Paris or some country like that."

"Paris is a city."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, but I was correcting you."

"Well is it a yes or no?"

"Is what a yes or no?"

"Damn it baby girl! I mean going up to New York."

"Yeah. Now give me the chocolate."

I shoved the piece of candy in her mouth, getting her to be quiet.

"Love you. When do we leave?" she asked against my neck.

"Saturday. We just gotta be there by six so whenever you want to leave but we gotta leave by at least one, so we can have time to get changed all that."

"Where are we staying?"

"Haven't figured that out yet. But we still have the pent house we stayed at during college. I didn't want to stop having it so I've been making payments on it. Hailey keeps an eye on it."

"Okay, I'm going to go lay down for a little bit."

"I'll come with you."

I followed her into our room. As soon as we were in bed, she curled into my side.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I just hurt."

"Why?"

"Knees, back, head, feet..."

"I'm sorry. You want anything?"

"No, I just need sleep."

"All right. We'll sleep the rest of the day."

She nodded her head before falling asleep on me. Lately since she started this job at the book store, her old injuries from the car accident she was in when we were teenagers, were starting to act up again. Me, I think it was because she wore her converses on her shifts. Her, she thinks she's just getting old. I rolled my eyes on that one.

I heard my alarm going off signaling that I had to get up. I couldn't believe I slept for almost fifteen hours. I ended up getting up around midnight to piss and get something to eat and I'm pretty sure she got up once but I don't know.

I left a note telling her where I was and that I'd be home around one.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked.

"Real professional baby boy," I said as he answered.

"Funny. What do you want?"

"Are you working today?"

"No. Why?"

"Can you check on baby girl? We basically slept from like six last night. I got up around midnight, I'm not sure if she got up or not."

"Yeah. I have to stop at the dry cleaners, and then I'll check on her. She okay?"

"She doesn't seem herself. She complained about her back and knees hurting."

"So if I see her on the floor, saying help I've fallen and can't get up, to let you know."

"Just let me know. I'm going to be home by one but she's just blah lately."

"You don't think she's pregnant do you?"

"No. I'm pretty sure she would've told me. And she's told me that every fitting she's gone to has been perfect so I don't know."

"You are going to ask her right?"

"Yeah. Let me know how she is."

"All right will do."

He hung up, leaving me to stare at the computer screen, thinking about what could be wrong with Dani. Around eleven I got a message from Tyler stating she wasn't laying on the floor when he got there. When I got home she was making something.

"Hey," I said kissing the back of her head.

"Hey. You want any?"

I looked down at the pan in front of her. Grilled cheese.

"No. I'm okay," I said, "I'm going to change and I'll sit out her with you."

She nodded, flipping the sandwich to the other side. As I sat down, she seemed to relax slightly.

"Can I ask you something. I don't want you to get mad or anything," I said.

"What?" she asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Are you pregnant?"

Her eyes were wide, mouth hanging open showing me her chewed up food.

"Babe?" I asked uncertain of how to take her reaction.

"I'm not. You just caught me off guard."

"Then what's wrong? Everything with the wedding is almost done. You don't have any more interviews since you've decided to take the job at Spencer."

"I just hurt."

"From?"

"Work."

"Maybe you should get your knees and back checked out."

"I'm think about going back to physical therapy for a little bit. I guess I'm not used to this much standing up and walking around."

We sat there as she finished up. I promised her to give her a back and foot rub. I wanted her to be back to normal. And I had a feeling going up to New York would help her out and get her to relax.


	14. New York

**So here is the next update. I know this is probably not the best chapter. I ended it where, it is because I couldn't really think of anything else. The main part that I wanted to get written out was the time they spent with their friends up in New York. So yeah, that's pretty much it.

* * *

New York  
****Dani POV**

We are on our way to New York. I was happy to get away. It was starting to get hectic with the time trickling down to the wedding. Even though we still had a little over then three months until the wedding and until the RSVP date, we had a little over half of the people we invited already saying whether they were able to make it or not and so far they're all coming but about five people.

"Babe, you want me to drive?" I asked.

"No, I'm good."

"You look tired."

"I promise I'm fine."

I grabbed his hand as we continued down the road.

"You excited?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be nice to see them," I answered looking out the window.

"You feel okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I just need a break from the store."

"So a little over three months."

I smiled at what he said. It was the middle of September. We were getting close to the big day and everything was coming together.

"Hey bub," I said.

"What?"

"What's our song?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to figure it out once we get back."

The rest of the ride was quiet and relaxing with a few 'watch where the fuck you're going's' but we couldn't help it.

"Where are we meeting them?" I asked.

"I text Pouge and told him we were in the parking deck, so maybe our place but I'm not sure.

We walked hand in hand up through the parking deck. I noticed Reid keep looking down at my feet. Which made me look at my feet.

"You don't have shoes on," he pointed out.

"No. I don't."

I truly didn't. I was in my socks, and my shoes were in the book bag that I had.

"Give me a piggy back ride," I demanded.

Reid looked down at me like I was nuts.

"Please?" I asked, giving him my puppy dog look.

"Fine," he huffed.

He moved dropped his bag before squatting to let me hop onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He handed me the strap of his bag, letting me carry it.

"You're lucky I love you," Reid said.

"Oh please, you can bench more than this," I said.

I kissed the side of his neck as we entered the elevator. When we walked into the penthouse, everyone was there sitting in the living room.

"You guys are so freaking cute together," Hailey gushed.

I merely smiled dropping both our bags, still clinging onto Reid's back.

"You ever going to let go?" Reid asked me.

"Nope."

Reid dropped me off on the couch between Sean and Lucas.

"Well hello there," Lucas grinned.

"Hola," I smiled.

They just shook their heads clearly amused.

"You drugged her didn't you?" Peyton asked.

"No," Reid said.

"Then what's with her?"

"She's out of the state of Massachusetts," Pouge interjected.

"Which means?" Nate asked.

"I don't have to deal with planning a wedding and or work," I smiled.

They all were amused.

"All right so what did you plan for us?" Reid asked sitting in front of me between my legs.

"Not allowed to say," Hailey grinned.

I ran my fingers through his hair as we tried to figure out how to get it out of the group of friends.

"She doesn't like surprises," Reid pointed out.

"You're point?" Jenny asked.

"She's gonna be pissed."

I could see Pouge shaking his head.

"We weren't really going to do anything. We were just gonna get pizza and hang out here," Hailey said.

"And play poker," Nate added.

We ordered a little bit of everything, from Chinese, to Indian to pizza to subs for dinner. It was sort of a smorgasbord of food.

"All right lets get this started," Lucas said, "We'll make two tables, I guess we'll switch around when our games are over."

That's what we did. It was relaxing and nice to catch up. I finally got to show the girls what all our dresses looked like.

"Oh, they're gorgeous!" Jenny gushed.

"I think it was dress ten. We went to like two other stores. I couldn't find anything, everything was too puffy and not what I wanted," I explained.

"This is so you though. Now what...Jenny you cheat," Peyton said.

"I do not. You're not paying attention to your cards," Jenny said.

"Anyways, What flowers have you decided?" Peyton asked.

"What did we decide Kate? I know it's lilies and daisies."

"I don't think we got that far. I know your carrying both lilies and daisies, I think we decided that Blake is going to carry lilies and then Lexi and I are going to carry daisies but I'm not sure."

"What if you were the one to carry the lilies and then have the rest carry daisies. Even if you wanted to daisies with you, you could always put one in your hair or something," Hailey suggested.

"I like your thinking," I smiled.

"Baby girl!" Reid yelled.

I looked back at him.

"They want to play you," Reid said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know they just do."

The girls looked at me. I merely shrugged before making my way to the table. I sat between Lucas and Sean and across from Reid.

"Why do you want to play me?" I asked.

"They said you couldn't play, so I thought it'd be easy win," Nate answered.

I raised an eyebrow at Pouge and Reid, who just shrugged. Out of all the years I've been playing, I couldn't count the chips.

"Hold your horses," Kate said.

Pouge dealt out the cards. I had a decent hand but not really. I just needed a couple more cards and I was going to be able to get a four of a kind. Reid knew how I played. Well for the most part.

"You really can't play can you?" Lucas asked.

"No not really," I shrugged.

In less then five minutes I quickly turned the game around, to where I was winning.

"What the hell!" Sean exclaimed.

I just looked at him and shrugged.

"I raise you ten," Lucas said.

We all put our chips in, some ending up not having any more.

"Fine, I'll raise you twenty," Sean said.

Pouge and Nate ended up folding.

"I'll see your twenty and raise you fifty," Reid said.

We all put our money in.

"I'm all in," I said.

The boys looked at me as I shoved mountain of chips in the center. The quickly followed suit after me.

"Show 'em," Lucas said.

They all put their hands down.

"Full house," Lucas said.

"Three of a kind," Sean mumbled.

"Four of a kind," Reid smirked.

"Royal flush," I smiled placing my cards down.

They all stared at me.

"What the fuck," Sean groaned.

I slid the pile of chips in the middle towards me.

"I thought you said you couldn't play!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I never said that," I said, "You merely assumed I couldn't."

"Oh you're good," Nate grinned.

"I know," I stated simply.

We started talking about everything that's been going on since we last saw each other.

"Before we leave, we have something for you," Peyton said.

The girls dragged me by the arm to the living room while the guys stayed in the kitchen. They handed me a box wrapped in orange paper with a big bow.

"You really didn't have to get me anything," I said.

"Yes we did," Hailey said, "Kate helped us make it."

I looked over at Kate.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Jenny asked.

I took the paper off lifting the lid I found a photo album.

"Kate sent the pictures," Peyton said.

I flipped through the pages, noting all the pictures, they ranged from the day we both were born, to school pictures to birthday parties up until the latest pictures of us.

"Thank you!" I said.

"We couldn't think of what you'd want so Jenny came up with the idea and Kate helped us out by sending us pictures," Hailey explained.

New York was what I wanted. Really it was something we both needed. I missed hanging out with them. The rest of the weekend was what we needed. We needed to get away from everything just to make sure we weren't going insane with all the planning. When Monday rolled around, I really didn't want to go back but we had to get on with our lives.

* * *

**Read and review. All you have to do is click that little button and make my day a little brighter :)**


	15. Songs

**So this is a short chapter. It's short and to the point really. All the songs listed are amazing. All the artists are amazing too by the way. You can listen to them all if you really want to but I'm not saying you have to. So enjoy :)**

**

* * *

Songs  
****Reid POV**

"Let's get this done," Dani said.

"What song did we first dance to?"

"The only one I can think of is 'I Love Rock and Roll'"

I kissed the side of her head. It was the song we always danced to at Nicky's. It was tradition.

"Slow songs baby girl," I said.

"Hmm, can't think of any."

"Either can I. Of course you are the one with the musical library on your computer."

"That is true. I'll be back."

I watched her make her way into our room and come back with the small computer in her hands.

"All right, lets get looking," she mumbled.

I sat behind her as we scrolled through her itunes library on her computer.

"What about I'll Be?" she asked.

"I don't know, that's what Tyler and Blake danced to," I answered.

She wrote it down anyways.

"Faithfully?" I suggested.

"What about that song?" I asked pointing to the screen.

"Power of Love?" She said, "It makes me think of it playing when we're having sex."

"Seriously baby girl."

"I'm serious! It does, have you ever listened to the whole song?"

"No not exactly."

"Listen to it and then tell me what you think."

I did get her to sing it for me once. So I don't know since she just merely shrugged. I swear it took an hour, searching through her itunes library and through the internet until we had a list of twenty three songs.

_I'll Be- Edwin McCain  
__Faithfully- Journey  
__All My Life- K-Ci & JoJo  
__Amazed- Lonestar  
__At Last- Etta James  
__Your My Best Friend- Queen  
__Bless The Broken Road- Rascal Flatts  
__Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You- Lady Antembellum  
__The Heart Never Lies- McFLY  
__Drowning In Your Love- Backstreet Boys  
__This I Promise You- NSYNC  
__I Swear- John Michael Montgomery  
__Keep Holding On- Avril Lavigne  
__Lucky- Jason Marz ft. Colbie Caillat  
__My Best Friend-Tim McGraw  
__Never Gonna Be Alone- Nickelback  
__She's My Kind of Rain- Tim McGraw  
__So Close- Jon McLaughlin  
__We Belong Together- Mariah Carey  
__When You Look Me In The Eyes- Jonas Brothers  
__When You Say Nothing At All- Alison Krauss  
__You And Me- Lifehouse  
__Have You Ever Been In Love- Celine Dion_

"All right, which ones can we definitely take off?" I asked.

She crossed off I'll Be, Your My Best Friend, She's My Kind of Rain, So Close, When You Say Nothing At All, Drowning In Your Love and Keep Holding On. She made it go from twenty three to sixteen in a matter of two minutes.

"Your turn," she muttered.

I looked through the list and started crossing out with Lucky, Bless the Broken Road, All My Life, Amazed, We Belong Together, This I Promise You and When You Look Me In the Eyes (I wasn't about to dance to fucking JoBros as Dani called them), I made the list go from sixteen to nine.

I watched her write out the new list below the one we had the songs crossed out.

"So we are down to nine," she told.

"Yeah."

_Faithfully- Journey  
__At Last- Etta James  
__Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You- Lady Antembellum  
__The Heart Never Lies- McFLY  
__I Swear- John Michael Montgomery  
__My Best Friend-Tim McGraw  
__Never Gonna Be Alone- Nickelback  
__You And Me- Lifehouse  
__Have You Ever Been In Love- Celine Dion_

We decided to take off At Last, I Swear, My Best Friend, Never Gonna Be Alone and You and Me.

"Down to four," I said.

"That Antembellum song, I like it but I don't really want to dance to it."

I scratched that one out.

"What about faithfully? I like it but that's Pouge and Kate's song or something," I pondered.

"Not my first choice to dance to," she answered.

I crossed that one off too. Dani looked up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"This one has always been our song," she answered.

I looked down at the one she had circled. She was right, that song was the first one I really got her to sing to and every time it's on one of the mixed cd's she made she'd always sing along to it when it came on. We had our song. The song we were going to dance to, the one that really brought us closer together.

_The Heart Never Lies- McFLY_

_

* * *

_**So click the button and make my day by reviewing after you read.**


	16. Bachelorette Party

**So I'm glad some of you liked my choice for the song. You should totally definitely check out McFLY. They are amazing musicians and their songs are well, just plain old amazing. Anyways, I'm going on vacation this coming friday (for a little over a week), so I might be able to post some chapters when we aren't doing anything but if not you might be in for a long wait because of it.

* * *

Bachelorette Party  
****Dani POV**

"So you officially have four days until you're stuck with Reid forever," Blake pointed out.

I looked at her over my magazine.

"I know, the last fitting is today," I said.

"I know that. Aren't you nervous?"

"Her knees bouncing so yes," Kate pointed out.

I glared at them before going back to the article I was reading.

"We're going to be late," Lexi said.

I looked down at my phone and she was right, we were going to be late.

"What about your mom and Meredith?" Blake asked as we started bundling up to head outside.

"They're meeting us there," I answered.

We headed out in the freezing weather, down to the dress shop.

"Hello girls," Mrs. Garrett smiled as we walked in.

We all smiled and hung up our jackets and waited for her to tell us what to do.

"Sorry we're late, we couldn't find a spot to park," my mom said as she walked in.

Mrs. Garrett ordered us around, telling me that I had to wait til last and that the others were going to try on their dresses.

"Dani, come on," Mrs. Garrett said.

I followed her back into the dressing room.

"Let me know when you need help with the back."

I quickly slipped the dress on and called for her to do the back for me. I followed her out to the area where everyone was.

"Mom, don't you dare cry," I said.

"I won't I promise," she said.

I actually looked at myself. I was in a wedding dress and in four days, I was getting married to Reid. I was getting married to my best friend and I couldn't wait.

"Mom you promised!" I scolded.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. My baby is getting married in less then four days," she blubbered.

Once my mom was completely calmed down and I was out of my dress, the girls were taking me to a spa for my last days of being a free woman.

"So no strippers right?" I made sure for probably the hundredth time.

"No strippers, no sex toys, just us having some major girl time," Lexi assured.

I was actually very excited for this. It's what I needed. We were getting mani and pedis done. We'd get the full on massages and whatever else was included. The girls dropped me off at my place and were going to pick me up around two which was in about two hours. As soon as I walked I heard the sounds of some video game going on.

"I thought the guys weren't supposed to come until later?" I asked.

"It's just me babe," Reid answered.

I made my way to where he was.

"And why are you playing by yourself?" I asked sitting beside him.

"So I can remember how to play," he answered not taking his eyes off the screen.

"And why wouldn't you remember how to play?"

"Because I haven't played for awhile and Tyler kicks my ass at this game."

"I see and besides video games what else are you doing?"

"I think we are going to Nicky's but I'm not sure."

"No fights."

"Not to worry. Aaron is going to be there but he supposedly Kira has him on a tight leash when he is there."

"You would think you two would get over the rivalry thing. I mean...wait what?"

"Kira has him on a tight leash. I forget who told me but supposedly she's pregnant. Like three months or something and she doesn't want to bail his ass out of jail."

Didn't see that one coming. I sat there watching him play whatever game he was practicing.

"Come one short shit!" I heard coming from the door.

"It's not nice to call people names bitch!" I yelled back.

"Who's the one calling people names," Reid added not taking his eyes off the game.

"I'll see you either later tonight or sometime tomorrow."

I kissed his cheek before heading out the door with the girls.

"So you ready for pampering?" Lexi asked as we got into the car.

"You have no idea," I grinned.

I was absolutely excited for this. The girls gave me their gifts last night, since we didn't feel like having to deal with all the paper and what not at the place.

As soon as we made inside we were ushered to a room for a massage. Let me tell you that had to have been better than sex. Okay, really nothing's better than sex with Reid but it was up there. I swear my whole body felt like jello not the nervous kind where you think your going to faint but the one where your just completely relaxed.

Next we were on to our manicure and pedicure. I may not be entirely girly but I did like getting treated like a princess. Oh how I loved it. As soon as the champagne was passed around the games began.

"All right," Kate said, "Sweetest thing Reid's ever gotten you? Out of your whole relationship."

"From like when we were younger up until now?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Hm, I would have to say this little teddy bear he won me at some random fair Ipswich had a couple of years ago."

It was this little black bear, with brown spots on its paws and ears and it had a little orange bow around its neck.

"You mean one that's on your dresser, that's the one Zoe wants to keep stealing isn't it?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah that one."

"All right. Best date," Blake asked.

I had to think through all of them. Hmm, so many to choose from, I had to say our first date was pretty good and so was our very first valentines day together but I had to say the latest one just happened about a month ago. He took me to the aquarium just because and took me out on a picnic afterwards in the park where there was some concert series going on.

"It was about a month ago. He took me out to the aquarium just because and then afterwards we had a picnic in the park when there was some concert going on," I explained.

"Why that one?" Kate asked.

"He usually tells me or ends up spilling the beans this one he just said lets go, I have surprise and there we were for the entire afternoon."

"Why the hell can't Caleb do that?" Lexi huffed.

I just shrugged. We continued going through all the questions that they could think of.

"Last one," Kate said.

"Hit me with it sweet cheeks," I said.

"Okay, top three places you've ever had sex."

"Lets see, number one would be his office, number two would be the kitchen counter and then in the hummer."

"You don't...oh my god," Blake said realizing what I said.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You had sex in my husbands hummer?"

"Yeah, a couple of times."

"Thank god we got rid of it."

We dissolved in giggles as we walked out to Kate's pilot.

"So we are going to do movie night then? I'm pretty sure all the guys are out. I just got a text from Pouge saying that a bunch of guys we graduated with are doing the underground poker ring for like a bit of a reunion or they were heading to Nicky's after or before one of the two not sure," Kate told as she pulled onto the road.

"And that means?" Lexi asked.

"We'll have it at Dani's place. I'm sure the guys won't be home until late."

So that's what we did when we got back to my place. We watched Cry Baby, Harry Potter six, Twilight and New Moon, Coyote Ugly and Dear John. All the girls ended up leaving around two in the morning and Reid wasn't back yet. I wasn't expecting him to be back by then, I did get a text saying love you and night. This was our last night as 'single' people or whatever you want to call it and I wasn't complaining, I was ready to be married to him.

* * *

**So what did ya think? Just click the button on the bottom of the screen. Reviews always make me smile :) **


	17. Bachelor Party

**So this might be the last update for a couple of days. Like in the chapter before, I'm going on vacation, a much needed one. I might be able to post a chapter or two but like I said I'm not sure.

* * *

Bachelor Party  
****Reid POV**

"I'll see you later," Dani said kissing me.

"Last fitting?" I asked.

"Yeah and then we are going to the spa and have a movie night."

"All right. Love you."

"Love you too."

She kissed me one last time before rushing out of the door and heading down to meet up with the girls. The guys and I were just going to play video games, pig out and probably hang out at Nicky's. They promised me no strippers and I knew if baby girl found out about she'd have us all killed and they weren't risking it.

"So the time might have to pushed back some," Tyler said as I answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Both Caleb and I got called into work. Something was going wrong or something like that and Pouge well you know why he can't do it until four."

"So we are still doing what we planned right?"

"Yeah, I brought clothes with me so I'm changing at work and coming over, we, well I should be at your place by four. I have no idea what Caleb is going to do. I'm assuming we are, Caleb and Pouge haven't said anything different."

"Okay. I'll be here if you need me. I got the beer last night, Dani said she put pizza in the freezer so she said we were all set with food and whatever."

"All right, so I'll see you later this afternoon."

I hung up sitting there trying to figure out what to do. I ate lunch. Got a shower and then decided I mine as well work on my basketball skills on the xbox because I assure you I suck. Dani ended up coming in around noon. She watched me play the game before Blake called through the door.

"It's not nice to call people names bitch!" Dani yelled at our friend.

"Who's the ones calling people names," I muttered.

She merely ignored my comment, kissing me on the cheek before leaving me to my own devices.

"Can you even play this anymore?" I heard behind me.

"Yes, baby boy," I said flatly.

Fucker. He knew I sucked at this one.

"So four days," Tyler said as he sat down beside me.

"I know," I said.

"Scared?"

"More nervous. I'm ready to be stuck beside her for the rest of our lives."

"I think even if you didn't come to terms with your feelings towards one another you would still be glued to the hip."

"True but this is forever, meaning no ones going to be in the way, maybe a kid or something but she's mine forever."

"You'll love it. Sex whenever and you always know she's going to be there when you wake up."

"I can have sex whenever now...god dammit Tyler."

The jackass just picked up the remote and changed to two players.

"Sorry. Anyways," Tyler said.

"I thought about taking her away to vegas to elope," I said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Once we started planning, I told her that we should've just eloped but she said we would've had some people kill us for that."

"Which is true."

"Yeah, which is why we didn't."

Twenty minutes later Tyler was kicking my ass just in time for Caleb and Pouge to walk in.

"You had all afternoon to practice and you still lose," Pouge said sitting on the other side of me.

"He cheats," I said not taking my eyes off the screen.

"I do not, you just don't know how to play," Tyler defended.

I rolled my eyes.

"All right fuckers, lets get this tournament started," I said.

"Tyler you're with Reid," Caleb told.

"That isn't fair, he can't play worth shit and you know it," Tyler complained.

"Life's a bitch get over it. You'll survive and plus you'll probably be the only playing," Pouge said.

Two hours and four games later, we ended up tying.

"Oh got a text from Max, he says their having our class to I think oh eight for underground, he said we should come and bring the girls," Pouge said.

"Girls are doing girly shit and I promised them we wouldn't be here later tonight because of their movie night or whatever," Tyler said.

"So we'll just go. He said it started around ten. So that does mean we can still hit up Nicky's."

"Sounds good to me," I said.

We all headed out to one of the cars and started towards our original hang out spot. When we got there it was packed like usual. Most people in there were locals and some were from our school. Some looked a little young but you knew that they were from Spencer from the way they grouped together.

As we settled at one of the pull tables, a couple of congrats were given towards me.

"Now this is something I can kick your all asses at," I grinned as Pouge set the balls up.

"See the only reason you like this game is because you cheat," Tyler said.

I just shrugged and proceeded with Caleb's help and kicked Tyler and Pouge's ass. By the time the games were over, we had to head over to where the poker was being held. Numerous people from our graduating class were there already playing or waiting for more people to join the tables. There were people from the class above us also playing at random tables.

"Well I'll be damned, your woman let you out!" Max greeted.

"She's with the girls," I said.

"Come on our table was waiting for you four."

We followed him up to the table. Ahh, the big one, where the bidding went up to two grand.

"Where are we starting?" Pouge asked.

"Right now five hundred, then we'll up it I guess unless you wanted to start at two grand, really doesn't matter," Heath said.

It truly didn't matter to me where we started. I didn't really care. The games rolled on as the stakes kept getting higher. The ones that were still in school thought they could win this game, but they were wrong. We quickly turned the tables around took all they brought. I felt bad, okay well not really but it felt nice to still have power over the Spencer students.

"Get your head in the game Garwin," Max grinned.

"I'm getting married in four days," I said.

"Well no shit sherlock. What, no bachelor party?"

"This is it. I didn't want strippers."

"Or more like the girls didn't want them," Tyler rephrased.

"They do that at times," Heath said.

"You're married?" Caleb asked.

"Going on three years in a couple of months."

"How is it so far?" I asked suddenly.

"Dude you'll be fine. The moment you see her walking down the aisle towards you everything else around you will fade out. Just don't pass out or anything. The moment that ring is on her finger, you know she's your forever until she gets sick of you and you're sleeping on the couch."

"Four times already," Tyler added.

"You've only been married for what eight months, and you're sleeping on the couch already?" Pouge asked.

"The first time she got pissed because I missed some sexy time as she called it. The second and third time was because I didn't put the fucking toilet seat down which went into her telling me that I didn't do anything and the last time, I couldn't fucking tell you what I did," Tyler explained.

Oh the marriage life as turned baby boy into a foul mouthed guy. Of course Dani blames me on that one, which I do have to agree with on some of it but I think all the little fights he's had with her is a major part of it.

"Anyways, the honeymoon, yeah well you'll find that out on your own," Heath continued, "Then from their it doesn't change. You'll get sex most of the time but seriously treat her like a queen and you'll get anything you want. Marriage is just something written on paper. You and Dani are best friends through and through. You have that love many people wish they could have. The four of you guys have it with your girls. It's something that isn't messed with. Reid, just remember, when she's walking down the aisle towards you in white, she's taking your name, she's taking your ring, she's taking your hand, she's taking your soul, she's going to have your kids, she's going to take everything your fucking worth and its going to be worth kid trust me on this."

His words sunk in as I replayed them in my head. She was going to be taking my last name, she was going to be taking my ring, she was going to take my hand, she was going to take my soul, she was taking everything that I was worth and I wasn't having it any other way.

"Enough with this marriage shit, we're getting you wasted," Max declared.

"Sounds good to me," I grinned as another hand was dealt out.

I couldn't even tell you the last time I actually got shit faced and let me tell you it was nice. I remember getting a text from Dani around two in the morning telling me she was going to sleep and that she loved me. I couldn't tell you what time I managed to get home and how I got home but I remember falling over the couch and just crashing there on the floor because I couldn't get up. I was ready to get married. I was ready to see Dani walk down the aisle.

* * *

**Once again please push that little button and review the story for me :) **


	18. This Is It

**So this is an update :) Amazingly. All righty so i probably won't have the pictures of the dresses and the hairstyles of the girls up until later tomorrow most likely. Um, in this it goes to both Reid and Dani's POV. So yeah here is the update for the day :)**

**PS: Dani's POV=**normal writing  
**Reid's POV=**_Italics writing.  
_**just to clear it up :) **

**

* * *

This Is It  
****Dani POV**

Oh sweet baby jesus. I was getting married in less then three hours. Blake, Lexi, Kate, both my mom's, Zoe and Aunt Kelly were sitting in the room reserved for just my side of the wedding. We were wrapped in robes, hair getting done and makeup being applied.

"Dani, breath," my mom said.

"I feel like I'm on speed or something," I said looking up at her.

"It's okay to feel that way. I felt that way when I was marrying your father."

"Same here," Meredith said.

"You know how it was for me," Blake grinned.

Oh boy was she a wreak. I swear we all thought she was going to be drunk walking down the aisle towards Tyler.

"That is why we aren't giving you alcohol," Kate said.

"I wasn't going to drink. I want to keep my head focused," I told.

Fifteen minutes later, Zoe's hair was complete in curls with a flower crown around her head.

"Now Miss Zoe what did you promise?" My mom asked.

"Not to run away and not to get anything on the dress. I wouldn't get anything on the dress I like it too much. It's pretty," Zoe explained.

She went back to watching whatever movie her mom brought for her. Lexi was up next. She went simple with her hair pinned to the side with curls all over the place. Kate had her hair pulled back on the top with curly hair also. Blake's was really different. It had a braid on the one side of her hair and the rest of it was curly. When she described it to us we all looked at her like she was nuts but now that her hair is done, it looked amazing. My mom and Meredith had their hair in simple french twists. It took me literally an hour to get my hair done. It might have been up to my shoulders but it was a lot of hair, too much thickness. She curled it first adding a hair extension to help create the up do better. It was sort of in a bun at the top of my neck and she placed a daisy on the left side. Make up was simple and natural, magnifying our eyes and natural beauty.

My mom helped me slip on my necklace while I put my earrings on.

"Ready for this?" she asked.

I looked at her for a minute.

"Don't you dare cry," I scolded.

"I'm not going to. Now come, we have to get you in your dress," she said.

I slipped the dress on in the bathroom refusing to look in the mirror.

"Let me tie you up," she said.

She quickly did the ribbons on the back, securing me in the dress.

"Let me see you."

I turned around facing her.

"Oh my," she gasped.

"Mom," I said.

"What sweetie?"

"I'm nervous and scared."

"It's fine to be scared and nervous."

"You promise?"

"I promise baby."

"Let's show the other ladies."

**Reid POV**

_I was getting married today. I was getting married in less than three hours. Tyler, Caleb, Pouge, Mr. Parry, Mr. Simms, Mr. Myers, Noah and I were sitting in our designated room. I couldn't help but __wonder what Dani was doing. Was she getting her hair done? Talking? Nervous?_

"_Reid you okay?" Caleb asked._

_ I looked over at him._

"_Yeah, nervous," I answered._

"_Just remember what Heath said," Tyler reminded, "Just watch her."_

"_I'm planning on it."_

"_Dude you're shaking," Pouge made fun of._

_ I looked down at my hands. I have never been this god damn nervous. I looked up to see Mr. Myers holding a glass of scotch in front of me._

"_Are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked looking up at him._

"_No, it's to calm you down. The only one your getting," he explained._

_ I greedily drank it, willing my nerves to calm down._

"_Reid, should we have nine one one on speed dial?" Mr. Parry smirked._

_ I threw him a glare at his comment._

"_So its what two hours until show time?" Caleb asked._

_ I looked over at him. The scotch helped to a point. I wasn't shaking any more just nervous as all get out._

"_Reid, you'll be fine," Mr. Simms said, "Like Tyler said, just watch Dani. Once she walks in, all eyes will be on her. You'll forget anyone is even in the building. You'll only see her. She's your object of focus. The guys are behind you if you fall over."_

_ I let out a chuckle at his teasing. As the time dwindled down we all slowly got ready. _

"_Well dude, we have to go sit people down, we'll see you in a little bit," Tyler said slapping me on the back._

_ I shook my head as everyone headed out of the room. Mr. Myers stayed behind._

"_Reid," he said._

"_Yeah?"_

"_You'll be fine."_

"_I'm nervous and scared."_

"_It's fine to be. You better head out. I'm going to go get Dani."_

"_Can I have another swig?"_

"_No."_

"_Fine."_

_ We each headed down the hall._

"_Reid," he said._

"_What?"_

"_Call me David."_

_ I shook my head. He accepted me as his son-in-law. Thank fucking god. I wasn't sure how I was going to deal with that if I wasn't. After everyone was seated, I was in the front with the guys behind me waiting for the girls to come down the aisle. First came our moms. Then Noah and Zoe, followed by Kate, then Lexi and then Blake. This was it._

**Dani POV**

"You girls ready?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, ready as we'll ever be," Blake smiled.

"Come on Miss Zoe, lets get walking," Lexi said holding her hand out.

Zoe grabbed her hand as they headed out the door. Everyone followed them out into the hallway. When I walked out I was met with my dad.

"Dani," My mom said.

"Yeah."

"I'll see you out there."

She kissed my cheek and nodded at my dad before disappearing.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

"What?"

"Do I look pretty?"

"You look like a princess sweetie."

I smiled up at him slipping my arm in his.

"You ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be."

We stood off to the side watching each of the girls (and Noah) in my life head down the aisle. Elizabeth motioned for us to head down.

**Reid & Dani's POV**

Everyone was standing up watching as we walked down the aisle. My eyes met Reid's. I ignored everyone but him. I was walking to him no one else.

_I heard a few gasps as she started walking down the aisle. She looked amazing. I thought she was beautiful in a pair of sweats and t-shirt but right now in the moment she looked amazing. As she walked down the aisle. I caught her gaze. Her smile never faltered as she got closer._

Reid looked gorgeous in his dark gray suit. The blue making his eyes look brighter as I got closer. As my father and I stopped at the end of aisle I never took my gaze off his.

"Who gives Danielle away?" the priest.

"Her mother and I," my father said.

I kissed my dad's cheek as he released my arm guiding me to Reid. He met us halfway grabbing my hand, helping me up the small step as I handed Blake my flowers.

_ Her small hands were in mine in. She was in front of me. We were doing this now._

"_Hi," I mouthed._

"_Hi," she mouthed. _

_ She was biting her lip in excitement as we stood there. The church was told to be seated._

"_These two are presenting themselves in front of you all gathered her today to pledge their love to each other and to the lord. If any one objects please speak now," The pastor said._

_ I gazed out in the crowd, not one saying a word. The pastor went through passages before it was time._

"_Both Danielle and Reid decided to write their own vows. Reid if you take the ring and place it onto Danielle's forth finger on her left hand," he said._

_ I got the ring from Tyler, and slid it onto her finger. I was told to say my vows and I did, never once unlocking my gaze from Dani's._

"_I promise to love you. I promise to give you my fullest devotion as I always have since we were young. I promise to be there for you when you need me and even you don't think you do. I promise to support any decisions in life you make, never once judging you. You're my best friend, my lover, my soul mate and now my wife. I promise with my heart to love you until the end of time," I said._

I stared at Reid as he spoke, he's eyes never leaving mine, his voice full of love and passion. It was my turn now. I was handed the ring and slipped into onto Reid's finger.

"I take you as my friend, my lover, my soul mate and now my husband. I promise never to leave your side. I promise to love you until we're old. I trust you with my life. I promise to stand by your side through think and thin. I promise I will never once judge you with anything you may or may not accomplish in life. I promise to love you fully every day until the end of time," I spoke.

The pastor started speaking again.

"With twenty some odd years in the making; with the vows the stated, I am very honored to present Mr. and Mrs. Reid Garwin for the first time. As husband and wife, best friends and soul mates."

_Oh come on just say it. Just say that one sentence and it will be complete._

"_You may kiss the bride," the pastor said._

_ Dani and I met halfway, sharing our first kiss as a married couple. I smiled as we pulled away. As she stood there in front of me, she looked radiant, happiness seeping from her every pore._

"_Once again lady and gentlemen, I present you Mr. and Mrs. Garwin," the pastor stated._

_ We turned towards everyone who was now standing and clapping. Dani grabbed her flowers from Blake as we headed down the aisle. _

I was Mrs. Reid Garwin.

_She was Mrs. Reid Garwin._

_

* * *

_**So there's the wedding :) Hope you all liked it not sure about the whole intertwining the POV but it seems okay. Umm, so yeah click the button please and thank you. if you do you might just a couple of more chapters by Sunday :)**


	19. Dancing The Night Away

**All right, the next update of the night, not sure how long until I'll get the next couple up. Once again, this is the same format as the last chapter  
Dani's POV= **NORMAL **  
****Reid's POV= **_ITALICS_

**

* * *

Dancing the Night Away  
****Reid's POV**

_We were in a room with the entire wedding party, or at least I think we were. I was too engrossed in baby girl to care at the moment. We were standing there foreheads pressed against each others staring into each of our eyes._

"_You look beautiful," I said_

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah, like a princess."_

_ I leaned down and kissed her._

"_The photographer is in here," she said pulling away._

"_I don't care," I said._

"_I love you Mr. Garwin."_

"_And I love you Mrs. Garwin."_

_ It felt nice calling her Mrs. Garwin. She was officially my wife, stuck with me forever. _

"_All righty, lets get the pictures out of the way, I want the Reid and Dani first by themselves and then we'll go from there," the photographer said._

**Dani's POV**

Pictures were taken. A lot of them. Ones just us, our moms and then each side of our wedding party. I was ready to go to the reception and get out of these god-for-sake heels.

"What is wrong?" Reid asked.

"Help me change my shoes," I told.

Reid was watching me struggle with the heels. I wasn't in the mood to wear them. I had gotten white converses for today, luckily the dress was long enough to hid them.

"Sit," Reid said.

I sat down and he helped me pull off my heels.

"Where are your other shoes?" Reid asked.

Blake handed me them. He slipped the shows on my feet tying the laces before helping me back up.

"Ready?" Reid asked taking my hand.

I followed him out of the church to the limo that was taking us all to the country club.

**Reid & Dani's POV**

_ As soon as we were in the limo Tyler handed us both a shot._

"_Trust me you both need it right," Tyler said._

_ We threw the shot back. We pulled into the parking lot of the country club. As we entered the ball room we were introduced and flashes were everywhere, clapping, whistling and cat calls were given. _

"_All right ladies and gentlemen, time for the first dance of the night," Nick, our DJ said._

_ I grabbed Dani's hand and led her into the center of the floor as the opening cords of our song were played. _

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist.

**Some people laugh,and some people cry  
****Some people live,and some people die  
****Some people run, right into the fire  
****Some people hide, their every desire  
****But we are the lovers**

I sang along with the music softly

_ As she sang I concentrated on her, memorizing every inch of her face again._

**If you don't believe me  
****Then just look into my eyes  
****Cause the heart never lies**

I was officially Mrs. Reid Garwin and nothing was going to change how I felt about Reid.

_ She was the woman of my dreams. She wasn't leaving me. I still felt the way I did when we started dating if not stronger._

**Some people fight,and some people fall  
****Others pretend, they don't care at all  
****If you wanna fight, i'll stand right beside you  
****The day that you fall, I'll be right behind you  
****To pick up the pieces**

I was going to stand beside him forever.

_ She was stuck with me and I was stuck with her and it couldn't be any better._

**If you don't believe me  
****Just look into my eyes  
****Cause the heart never lies  
****Woah  
****Woah**

I loved him with everything I had and more

_ She was everything to me and it wasn't going to change._

**Another year over, and were still together  
****It's not always easy,but I am here forever  
****We are the lovers  
****I know you believe me  
****When you look into my eyes**

_ The look in her eyes haven't faltered once since we've been dating. The look just keeps staying showing how she feels._

They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. Reid's eyes showed loving, caring and devotion ever since we were little.

**Hey  
****And we are the lovers  
****I know you believe me  
****When you look into my eyes  
****Cause the heart never lies**

He's what mattered.

_ She's what mattered._

**Oh-oh-woah  
****Woah  
****Another year over,and were still together  
****Its not always easy,but i am here forever**

He was mine until the end.

_ She was mine until the end_

**Yeah we are the lovers, I know you believe me  
****When you look into my eyes  
****Cause the heart never lies  
****Cause the heart never lies  
****Because the heart never lies**

We were together forever and nothing was ever going to change that.

**Dani POV**

Our song came to an end. With one more kiss we slowly pulled apart. The dance quickly became mine and my fathers. Then it was his and his mothers. Once all the dances were done we set down ready for the meal to begin. Well not entirely there were the speeches we had to worry about. Tyler was up first.

"Wow. All I have to say is about freaking time," Tyler started.

There were a lot of chuckles.

"I could grill both of them so badly right about now but I'm not. Reid and Dani have been best friends from the beginning. Each upping each other in the injury department. Reid pushes her out of a tree, she drags him with her. She hits him with a book, he nails her with a shoe. They're dysfunctional looking to someone who hasn't been around them all that long. Reid and Dani are prefect for each other. She's the mellow, go with the flow, while he's up and ready in a moments notice, stubborn and pig headed at times. They balance each other out. They have a love that runs deep. Not only are they husband and wife now, they are best friends, lovers and soul mates. Something that is rarely seen from the beginning. I can tell you Pouge, Caleb and I couldn't be happier for the both of them. Through out the good times, the bad times, the fights, the long distance thing during college, I'm not going there. Reid, even though you already do, take care of baby girl, if not I'll kick your ass. So, baby girl, and Reid, congrats."

Claps and the clink of glasses were heard through out the hall. Next up Blake.

"I did have a speech all prepared but I think I'm going to wing it like _Tyler,_" Blake said, "These two are so cute together its disgusting. Dani's been my best friend through everything and I couldn't be happier for than I am right now. Her and Reid are prefect together. I guess truth and dare really does help people over come their fears and make people realize their feelings towards one another. Like Tyler said, they may look dysfunctional but that's how they work. They balance each other out, she brings his flightiness down and he brings her wild side out. You're love is something that can't be matched. They're love grows as each day passes. Reid, please don't be a jackass and hurt her because I will not be a happy camper. Dani, I'm so happy for you right now. You guys deserve this. You deserve this happiness that's never going to go away. So once again congratulations to you both."

**Reid POV**

_The rest of the night was fun. Dancing, drinking, karaoke (not sure how that started), her throwing the flowers and getting the garter off her leg. Currently we were dancing to some slow song._

"_So tell me Mr. Garwin," she smiled, "What do you plan on doing once you have me to yourself?"_

"_Well Mrs. Garwin, I plan on stripping you of the dress, worshipping every inch of your body and then making love to you."_

"_I like that idea."_

"_Well as soon as we're in the Bahama's and in the hotel that's what I'm doing for the first day."_

_ She placed her cheek against my chest sighing. Our moment was rudely interrupted by Caleb._

"_May I cut in?" he asked._

_ I gave him a nod as he pulled Dani into his embrace._

"_Come on hot shot, we haven't danced yet," Blake said._

_ I laughed at her nickname pulling her into me._

"_You have this air about you," Blake told._

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_I've never seen you this calm and relaxed before."_

"_I just married my best friend not even nine hours ago."_

"_Reid, can I let you in on a little secret?" _

"_I suppose."_

"_You make her happy."_

"_I know."_

"_What I mean is, before you guys started dating, yeah you guys were content and happy with where your friendship was stuck, but once you started dating, something changed and now that you're married, it's changing again. I wasn't lying when I said you're love grows everyday, because it does. It's maturing as we speak."_

"_When have you become so wise Mrs. Simms?" _

"_It's always been there. According to Dani, when I drink it comes out."_

_ I laughed at her confession._

**Dani POV**

Caleb pulled me into his embrace as the song changed.

"You look beautiful baby girl," Caleb smiled.

"Thanks, you look like you need to say something."

"Blake was right about you and Reid having something special."

I looked up at him.

"Every time we are all together, it seems like you guys are even more in love than before. Baby girl you look so happy with him every time we're hanging out," Caleb said.

"Cay, I _am_ happy. He makes me happy every day. I don't think I could live without him. He's a part of me and today it's set in stone."

"I'm happy for you."

"So tell me, what's up with you and Lexi? Aren't you supposed to be asking her to marry you?"

He looked at me, he's eyes shining.

"This is about you and Reid but don't tell anyone, I plan on asking her over Christmas," Caleb told.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!"

"Hands off my wife, Danvers," Reid said.

"Remember what I said," Caleb said.

"I will."

I kissed his cheek before Reid ushered me off to our table.

"Think we should go ahead and get of here?" Reid asked.

"When's the flight?"

"About nine."

"Yeah, that's fine. Almost everyone is heading out anyways."

"Let's go make our rounds and head out."

That's what we did. Said bye to everyone and then headed to the limo which was taking us to the local bed and breakfast so we wouldn't have to drive the whole way back to Boston.

I was Mrs. Reid Garwin.

_She was Mrs. Reid Garwin._

_

* * *

_**So yeah, those last two lines were repeats but I liked it. Ahh, I don't know, just click the button and make me happy :) **


	20. Honeymoon

**I am on vacation I swear. I guess it was that eight hour car ride that got me into writing the upcoming chapters. I got a request to write a story on Caleb and Lexi and then Tyler and Blake. Yay or nay? I'm thinking about it but I know that if I do decide to write about them, probably just a story for each, it might not be up for a while because I have some ideas for some Twilight Stories that I want to be able to start on. Just let me know your opinion.**

**So just in case, I know I proof read all both this chapter and the last chapter. For some reason if one says Hawaii and the other say Bahamas, sorry about that, I forgot where I was sending them off for their honeymoon. Umm, so like I said there is a chance that I'll post some tomorrow and then there is a chance that I won't post something for a couple of days, all depends on what we're doing and how much down time from the beach and from when we are going out to eat. Um, so yeah here is the next chapter, if I think of something else to say I'll put it in the next chapter. **

**

* * *

Honeymoon  
****Dani pov**

Waking up to kisses is a lovely thing.

"This is nice," I sighed.

"I agree," Reid said into my neck.

A week down in the bahamas was something we both needed. We didn't have to worry about work, bills, drama or anything. We just had to deal with whether we were going to leave the room or not, how burnt one of was most likely going to get and whether to order room service if we decided to not to get out of the room.

"Let's see should we leave the room and go to the beach or should we stay in and let me have my way with you," Reid debated.

"It really doesn't matter to me," I said, "but I would like to go to the beach during the time we are here."

"I'll make sure we do go down."

I looked at him.

"More than once," I said.

"Don't give me that look," he said.

"I'm not. I'm making sure we do go down. I want to get a lot of pictures. Kate said she'd make me a photo album."

"Okay fine. We will get out."

I kissed him lightly before trying to get out of the bed.

"No. You aren't going any where," Reid said.

He pulled me by the waist and pinned me under him. He's lips captured mine in a heated kiss, while his fingers trailed over my body. His lips trailed down to my neck marking me again. My fingers went into his hair as his mouth trailed down to my chest, making me whither underneath him. My head flew back in pleasure as his mouth and tongue worked my nipple into a hard pebble. He took his time, trailing open mouth kisses down my body to the one place I needed him. Then his mouth was on me. Nipping, licking, sucking and kissing working me to my orgasm.

"You taste amazing like always babe," he grinned before kissing me the lips making me taste myself on him.

I moaned into his mouth as he guided the head of his cock up and down my slick folds and with in a split second he was in me. I wrapped my legs around his waist forcing him deeper as I pushed on his ass with my feet to get him to hit that spot that made me lose control.

"Hmm...harder," I moaned from under him.

He was happy to oblige making his thrust harder, hitting that spot. I dropped my one leg beside me bent at the knee, and started meeting him thrust for thrust helping both of us reach our peak. We both groaned out each others names as we reached our climax together. Reid fell beside me, laying his head on my shoulder.

"I love you. You know that right?" Reid said.

"I wouldn't have married you what two days ago," I said.

"I know. I just want to make sure.

"Well in that case. I love you too."

He chuckled wrapping his arms around me.

"Sleep," I mumbled.

He merely nodded his head and forced me to roll to my side so we could wrap his body around mine as we slept. When I did wake up my stomach was making itself known and I felt dirty with the aftermath of our sex marathon.

I carefully extracted myself from his grasp, wrapping a random sheet around me and made my way to the bathroom. I loved this hotel. The rooms were huge. They made you feel at home. The bathrooms were amazing. Not only did they have a standing shower stall but also a jacuzzi big enough to fit like five people. I slipped inside the giant tub of hot water and bubbles, relaxing, as Reid slept on the bed just in the other room. I closed my eyes as I sat there in the water.

"You could've woken me up," I heard beside.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I yelled jumping out of my skin.

Reid was standing beside me trying not to laugh.

"Scoot up," Reid demanded.

I did as he told me. He climbed in behind me pulling my back flush with his chest.

"Can you believe it. Twenty some odd years in the making and we are finally married," Reid said.

"Thank god for truth or dare," I said.

"Can't forget to thank the truth or dare gods."

I left out a small laugh. Technically we'd have to thank Blake because she's the one that made us make out, okay well really Reid had to kiss me. After we got washed off we actually decided to get out of the room. I slipped on a light blue sun dress and matching flip flops while Reid wore a pair of tan shorts and a white v-neck shirt and sneakers. I grabbed his hand as we walked around the area. I made sure to get pictures of us and our surroundings asking people to take pictures of us if we needed someone to. We ended up eating at a local seafood place. I swear I think that had to have been the best ever seafood I've ever eaten.

The next couple of days I forced Reid to go to the beach. He's excuse for not wanting to go was because every guy was going to be staring at me. I just rolled my eyes; rubbing sun screen onto my arms and legs and whatever other area I knew I could reach. I handed Reid the bottle to get my back. Unlike Reid I burnt and then went white again. Reid could burn and turn tan which isn't fair.

I grabbed his hand as we headed down to the beach. Reid was nice enough to rent an umbrella for me so I wouldn't have to deal with going in early just because I got burnt.

"Let's get in the water," Reid said.

He pulled me up with him and we headed down into the water. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist forcing him to keep both of us a float in the clear water.

"When we get back do you have to go in?" I asked

"I'm just supposed to let Charles know when we get home. So I'm not sure. What about you?"

"Not that I remember. I think the day after not a very long shift maybe four hours at the most. I switched to part time. I'm thinking about going ahead and get some of my masters classes out of the way during the spring semester."

We floated in the water for a fee moments before he surprised me with his next word.

"Kids," he said suddenly

"What about them?" I asked slowly.

"Do you want any? I mean I know you do but I was just wondering. I know we talked about it before."

"Hon, we just got married not even five days ago. We have plenty of time to think and make progress in making kids."

"I know that. We want to buy that land and build a house. I didn't know when we wanted to buy any and figure out how many of rooms we should put and all but I mean I want at least one. Hopefully a boy because of..."

"Two or three. Can't girls have?"

"There hasn't been a girl with powers for over two hundred years. I don't know if it is possible but I guess wed have to see once we have kids or whatever."

"So it is possible?"

"Rare but possible."

"What started this conversation anyways?"

"The land."

"What about it?"

"I didn't know when you wanted to start building the house and all that. I know we have the money and I didn't know if you wanted to wait until you get your trust fund since you have another two years but I mean we could go ahead and buy the land and then work on the design of the house or something."

He wasn't telling me something.

"We have plenty of time to decide whether to buy it now or wait. But theres something you aren't telling me," I said.

"I'm not keeping anything from you."

"Your nose is crunching up. Spill bub."

"Fine, I sort of heard your parents talking. And it had something to do with your trust fund."

"What about it?"

"You might be getting it earlier. Like buy your birthday."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Seriously. I told Charles to look into it so we should know by the time we get home."

"Don't tell him to do that!"

"Too late. It's in the process if being found out or not."

I shook my head in amusement. Take it for him to find out this stuff. We went for a little bit before heading back into the room. We ended up just going to the restaurant in the hotel. Reid's idea. He says it's because we can easily go back to the room and have a sexcapades again. Not that I minded.

The rest of our stay was relaxing. Very very relaxing. And it was perfect. We spent our time together attached the hip only separating to get dressed and go to the bathroom.

When we landed at the airport we were greeted by the coldness as we headed to our car. Honeymoon was over but really it wasn't. Living with Reid was always well not really always, relaxing. He didn't care what we were doing just as long as we were together so really it wasn't over and I was happy for that.

* * *

**So there's the honeymoon. What did you think? Good, bad, okay? Just click the button and review and make me happy :)**

PS: The pictures of all the dresses and hair are up on my profile. The flower girl dress, the mom's dress and all the bridesmaids dresses aren't the right colors. If you want the colors here they are:  
**Flower Girl: Riviera Blue  
Bridesmaid: riviera blue and white  
Dani's mom: Cobalt Blue  
Mrs. Garwin: Eggplant purple **


	21. Houses

**So I shall warn you now, this chapter is short. Like really short, might be one of the shortest ones I've written, hell I think the chapter, they choose their songs is slightly longer. Anyways enough witht he rambling, like I said I might be able to get the next chapter or two up tomorrow if not later in the week, not sure yet though. So I'm not really good with house shopping/building, I've never done it but it's what I came up with considering both of Reid's and Dani's jobs/hobbies/lifestyles. Umm, yeah, if i find a house that I like online I'll post a picture of it, just not all the rooms, too many links. So yeah, that's it and enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

Houses  
****Reid POV**

"Come on babe! We gotta meet up with the contractors," I yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry," she said slipping her shoe on, "I dropped the back of my earring."

We made it to the contractors place. We had just purchased the land where we were going to build our house at. Just about the same amount of land as my childhood home has just slightly less. We already had our picture of the house. A two story house with an attic and basement. A huge kitchen and family room. At least two and a half bathrooms maybe three. We wanted a master bedroom with a bathroom and walk-in-closet, three regular rooms. We we wanted an office and a music room and a library. We wanted to have a pool but we could wait for that.

When we entered the building we didn't have to wait very long to be taken in Matthew frosts office. He was the best. He was the one who remodeled Tyler and Blake's place.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Garwin," the older man smiled.

"I'm Reid this is my wife Dani," I said shaking his hand.

"What can I do for you two today?"

"We just bought a piece of land on the outskirts of ipswich, and we wanted to build a house."

"All right price limit?"

I looked over at Dani. She looked at me. We hadn't really talked about the price limit. It's not like we didn't have the money. Together we were worth over $20 million, with who our parents are, it adds up with all the stocks and everything.

"Tell me what you guys want first and then we'll decide from there," Matthew said.

Dani quickly went into detail making sure not to leave anything not mentioned. He kept up with her writing down everything. She wanted this house to be perfect. We wanted this house to be perfect.

"Please just make it perfect," she pleaded.

"Don't worry Mrs. Garwin. I promise to make it just like you want. All right with everything you've mentioned, it's going to get expensive. And depending on the type of land it's going to built on you should be okay with the pool but you said you wanted to wait correct?" he said.

"Right."

"I'll step out if you want to discuss a price range."

She smiled and said thanks and to give us about ten minutes. He nodded and headed out of the office.

"We have the money. I don't see why we don't just say the limit at one point five mill," I said.

"It's our first house together. Should we do that much?" she asked.

"Do you plan on not living there later on?"

"Yeah! I don't know I'm just good at saving money. You're the one in the industry."

"Well I say we go for that."

"I just want it to be perfect."

"And it will be."

There was a knock on the door before Matthew entered.

"Have you decided?" he asked sitting down.

"One point five million," I said.

"And your absolutely sure about this price?"

"Yes. We plan on living at this house for the rest of our lives and we want it to be perfect."

"Okay. Let's start righting up the contract then. When did you want to start building?"

"As soon as possible. We want to be able to have this done by next year if not sooner."

Twenty minutes later a contract was made. We wanted david to look over it before we Signed the dotted line.

Two days later David said he didn't see anything wrong with it. We went back into the office and handed the signed contract to Matthew. With a hand shakes our house was going to start being built next Monday which was in about four days.

Our house was being built.

* * *

**So the last update for the day. Like I said it's short, but anyways leave a review and make my day :)**


	22. Teaching

**So an update. Yup, kind of like a filler chapter I'd say but not sure. I want to let you know that there are times when there are a couple of months in time jumps. I'll try and let you know when they are. This one would be about the end January not really that big of a time jump.**

**

* * *

Teaching  
****Dani pov**

My first day at Spencer brought back memories from the years I spent here. Provost Higgins ended up asking me to start the spring semester of the school year because one of the teachers was going a medical leave during the winter break at the school. I was excited, I had a message from him when we got back from our honeymoon. I was elated that I was going to be able to start teaching this soon instead of the upcoming fall semester.

There was a new secretary, Mrs. Cope ended up retiring two years ago.

"Hi can I help you with something?" the younger lady asked.

"I'm here to see provost Higgins," I said.

"May I have your name."

I was so used to having people know who I was.

"It's Danielle Garwin," I told.

She paged provost and let him know I was here. She motioned me to go to his office.

"So nice to see you Dani," the older man greeted.

"You too," I said sitting down.

"Now I'm sure you don't need a tour. You haven't been gone that long."

"Of course not. Just show me where my classroom is and I'm all set."

He showed me around even though he didn't need to. Telling me about the changes. They decided that Fridays the students were free to where whatever they would like with in reason. I was glad they got past the whole strict dress code. When I was in school I was able to pull off where all black converses instead of the black flats we were supposed to wear.

When he showed me my classroom I was excited. With the younger students they we weren't required to stay at the school. Since all of the ones that came to Spencer lived with in twenty minutes of the school they were picked up by a bus or dropped off. When they we're in ninth grade most students came from all over and were required to stay at the dorms whether you lived in town or not.

Once I hit ninth grade, mom said I should and try it but I did go home on the weekend.

"Did you need anything else?" Provost Higgins asked.

"No, can I start moving some stuff in later today?" I asked.

"Yeah that's fine. If you need anything let me know."

I smiled and headed out to my car.

"Blake," I said as she answered.

"Dani," she said back.

"Want to help me move stuff into my classroom?"

"Yeah, I have something to tell you anyways."

"Good or bad?"

"Good."

"Meet me back at my house then."

"All right, I'll be there in like twenty."

"I'm just leaving the school so just go in. Reid should be in."

"All righty, I'll see you then."

I hung up and headed to my place. It's the beginning of January, Spencer was on winter break, and in just a few weeks, I would be starting to plan everything for my class and meeting my second graders. When I got to my place, Blake was already there.

"So what's this good news you gotta tell me," I asked we started getting everything together.

"I think I might be pregnant," she said.

"Oh that...holy shit your kidding? Oh my god this is exciting. Does Tyler know?"

"No, your the only one. It could be a false alarm, I am under a lot stress so theres that possibility. So I'm not going to get my hopes up right now."

"Blake..."

"Okay, I brought a test along with me."

"Hop to it bitch get to the bathroom."

She grinned and went to pee on the stick and we waited for two minutes.

"All right so how do we know whether you are or not?" I asked.

"Two pink lines and then one line if not," She read off the box.

"Okay, so I think it's been two minutes, so lets see."

We both looked down at the stick. One and a half lines.

"Maybe your half pregnant?" I offered.

"I picked up three just in case," she said.

For the next ten minutes we went through all the pregnancy tests, each one reading positive.

"Your pregnant," I said.

"I know, I can't believe it, oh I'm so excited! After we get done moving stuff into your classroom, I'm going to go tell Tyler."

"Okay, lets get going then. I don't want to not be able to get the stuff into the classroom."

About forty five minutes later we were at the classroom and starting to put everything in its place. I told Blake that I could finish everything another day. I was starting to get hungry and I knew she was getting antsy about telling Tyler.

"So let me know what happens," I said.

"I will and please don't tell anyone," She said.

"I won't. Now go."

After a quick hug she was on her way to Tyler to tell him her good news.

"Hey babe," Reid called from the bedroom.

"What?" I asked walking in.

"Is there something your not telling me?"

I found him standing there with one of Blake's pregnancy test in his hands.

"It's not what you think," I said quickly.

"Then why are they in our trashcan?" he asked.

"Blake was here."

"So they're B's?"

"Yeah."

"And you aren't?"

"No I'm not. I can't exactly have sex right now so, I really don't think they're mine."

"So Blake's..."

"With three tests, I'm pretty sure."

"Tyler's going to fucking flip."

I watched him toss the stick back into the trashcan.

"Wash your hands," I said.

He stared at me before doing it.

"How was the school?" he asked.

"Wonderful, I keep forgetting that not everyone knows who I am. The new secretary who took over Mrs. Copes, totally forgot I didn't know her and vice versa. Provost Higgins showed me around, even though he knew I knew where everything is. I have most of my stuff in the classroom. I'm so excited," I explained.

"I can tell baby girl."

"In a little over a week I will be teaching."

"My sexy teacher."

Teaching was what I wanted to do. Yeah I didn't have to work and all but I wasn't just going to stay and in and do nothing. I probably would've gone nuts with having nothing to do. Plus I loved little kids so I got to do something I loved. I was going to be a teacher in less then three weeks. I was going to make a difference in someones life even if they don't know it and I couldn't wait.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely just click the button on the bottom of the screen :)**


	23. One Year

**Here's a time jump, basically like the title of the chapter says a year since they've been married. So I explain why I'm time jumping, it's because I want the last leg of the story to get moving along, not that it isn't already. I just have some stuff that I want to get in before I finish the story (not sure when I will be) but yeah that's why I'm time jumping, some not very big jumps others big and I promise to let you know when.  
PS. The years 2011 if that helps any. **

**

* * *

One year  
****Reid POV**

It's been a year since we got married. We both have begun to take our classes towards our masters. She decided to go into special education, me just to make sure I had the right degree to prove everyone wrong.

Dani's time at Spencer has been decent. A lot of the teachers remember her and supposedly along with us guys she's a legend with all the shit we did in school. Some of the older students she said stared at her in awe while others stared at her like she was naked. I wasn't a happy camper about that.

At my job, well my company, I've gotten more responsibilities but with Charles helping me along the way. I have proved myself to everyone in the company that I can take over my fathers position. Charles said h wasn't going to retire until he knew I was in a stable position and made sure that I definitely knew what I was doing.

Currently I was on my lunch break looking for flowers to send to baby girl. She was at home most likely grading papers since Spencer was on their winter break and didn't go back until the second week of January.

"It's open," I called out after hearing a knock.

"Should I come back? You look deep in thought," they said.

"No I'm just looking for flowers for my wife. You can sit."

"You should get lilies like the tiger lilies."

"I could but I was thinking roses."

"I thought lilies were her favorite."

"They are and so are daisies."

"Why not send me both?"

"Because that's what I always send you."

Wait. Why would I send this client flowers? I looked up from the screen to find Dani sitting on the opposite side of the desk.

"You sneaky bitch," I said.

"So what are you going to send me?" she grinned.

"I don't think I'm going to send you anything now."

Her smile faltered for a second.

"Well I guess you aren't going to get yours," she stated simply.

"What do you mean I might not be getting mine?" I asked.

"Well I was going to let you see what's under this jacket but I guess it doesn't matter now."

"What is under your jacket?"

"I guess you'll never know."

I finally got to look at her sitting there. She was wearing a black coat that went down to mid thigh and a pair of red heels and her hair fell over her shoulders.

"Well I'm going to head home now. I still have some spelling tests to grade," she said standing up.

I used locking the door so she couldn't leave. I made the four steps and trapped her against the door.

"What's under the jacket baby girl?" I asked.

"You'll never know," she said.

I turned her around making her face me.

"Is it my favorite little black dress that hugs every curve of your body?" I asked pulling the belt undone.

She shook her head.

"A sexy teacher look?" I asked unbuttoning a button.

She smirked shaking her head again.

"Our old school uniform?"

I unbuttoned another one as she shook her head again.

"Sexy bra and panties?"

"I guess you'll have to keep going and see."

And that's what I did. I had her completely unbuttoned, letting the sides fall. I pulled one of the sides off her body.

"Fuck." I groaned out as I saw what was under her jacket.

Skin, complete utterly naked skin.

"You're completely naked," I pointed out.

She shook her head biting her lip. I pulled her into me kissing her hard on the mouth. She helped me rid of my shirt and pants in a matter of seconds. I pushed off the door bringing her with me towards my desk. I swept my arm across knocking papers and pencils and whatever else on the floor. She shrugged out of the jacket as I sat her down on the desk. Who gives a shit about foreplay. I wanted sex.

"I don't have a condom," I told.

"It's fine."

Thank fucking god. I quickly entered her not leaving her time to get her bearings. I covered her mouth with mine making sure we weren't too loud, there was only so much noise this office could hold. I thrust into her as she met mine with a move of her hips each time. It didn't take long for either one of us to reach our climax.

"You feel amazing," I sighed into her neck.

"I better. It took a lot of guts to come in here like this," she said.

"And I thank you for coming in. I have an extra shirt if you'd feel better."

"Now that I've done it. Think I'm okay."

"You're wearing it."

I slipped the shirt around her shoulders forcing her to wear it. I watched her leave, leaving me to my own devices and to go back to work. I did end up sending her flowers and oh how I got rewarded for that when i got home.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely like always :)**


	24. Moving In

**So this would be about the end of April towards Dani's birthday. I realize that some of these chapters short but I guess they do give a lot of details, well in my opinion they give a lot of details. Now I don't know if I'm going to do a fourth part or not. I might but not sure. If I _do_, decide to do a forth part it won't be for a little bit because I have some ideas for a Twilight story and then I do have a request to do a story for both Caleb/Lexi and then Blake/ Tyler, I will let you know what's going on by the end of the story I promise! Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

Moving in  
****Dani POV**

Today was the day. We were officially moving into our house. It took a little over a year to get built and we were happily moving in the week before my birthday. I told Reid I didn't want anything for my birthday, moving in was enough for me.

"So we have all the furniture coming today," I said, "and you and the guys will be here right?"

"Babe we will be here. I know where all of it goes and once you get home we'll start rearranging stuff."

"All right. I have to go. I will see you when I get home."

The four guys stood there.

"Don't destroy anything. I will kill you all."

They shook their heads.

"Love you!"

They all mumbled something behind me. Today was going to be torture. It was Friday but I was trusting the guys with the house for the day until I could come home. Luckily provost Higgins was going to let me leave right after school so I could head home.

When I did get home the furniture was in their designated rooms. It took the guys and I a little over three hours to get everything perfect. The guys left heading to their own houses leaving us alone. "Babe wake up, we gotta put everything away," I told Reid.

"God, no more moving," he groaned.

I got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. I was going to deal with the kitchen area. I started gathering all the boxes for that room. By the time Reid got downstairs to help me, I was almost done everything.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"Just get everything for the living room and put the boxes in there. Give me like five and I'll be in," I told.

He did as I told while I finished putting everything away. I headed into the living room to find Reid digging things out.

"Just tell me where the pictures and all go and I'll hang them up later," Reid said.

The electronics were places in their right areas along with the rearranging of the furniture again. By mid-afternoon we were already exhausted from moving everything around. We were currently in the library. I was putting all the books away, in no particular order, I'd do that later. Reid was putting the desk together in the office. We met up in the middle to the one empty room.

"What about the empty room?" Reid asked.

"I thought maybe we could make that the nursery," I said quietly.

I wasn't sure how he'd react. We've talked about kids but we weren't sure when we wanted to start to try.

"Do you want to start trying?" Reid asked.

Calm reaction that was good. Nothing to worry about.

"I know we said we wanted to wait until we got our masters but I'm almost done. I'll be done by fall since I'm taking the summer class and your almost done too, so maybe we could," I said.

"Will it be too much for you?"

"Will what be too much for me?"

"Teaching and school."

"Babe it might not be for another month. I have to stop taking the pill and the effects of it don't stop for a about a month so I'd be fine. Most of my classes are online so I know I'll be able to do it."

"So what colors should we paint the room?"

"Reid, we can figure that out once we get pregnant."

"What about blue. I have a feeling it's gonna be a boy."

"Only because you have your gift."

"No I mean so far all first borns have been boys so you tell me."

"We can decide once we actually know we are gonna have a baby."

"Oh trust me. We are having a baby. My little guys are troopers."

"Did you just say your spunk are troopers?"

"Yeah. They are!"

"Is there a girl I don't know about that you got pregnant?"

"What? No!"

"Then how do you know they're troopers?"

"Because I do."

"Whatever you say. I go to the doctors Monday so I'm going to talk to my doctor then.

"Okay. So does this mean we can practice now?"

"I suppose."

I let out a squeal as he carried me to our room so we could practice. This is our home now. I wanted as many kids as possible well more like two or three. Our house was complete now we just needed to fill it with memories and little feet and let me tell you I was excited for it.

* * *

**Yay, nay? What did you think? Let me know by leaving a review. :)**


	25. Surprise

**So this would be about the end of June. There is a chance I might be able to get another chapter or two up tomorrow or by Sunday at the latest since I'm heading home Saturday.

* * *

Surprises  
****Reid POV**

Living in our own house instead of an apartment was amazing. We didn't have to deal with going up and down elevators, loud neighbors, bratty kids and having to park on the fourth floor of the parking deck. It was just us for about five miles once you hit town.

For the past couple of weeks Dani's been acting weird. I knew it didn't have to deal with the house it wad completely done and school was out since the first week of June. I knew it didn't have to deal with her class because her class was online and it was almost over because it was only a five week course and the other two were both seven and a half week course. I was starting to freak out because she wouldn't tell me what was going on and none of the girls would tell me either.

"Send. Please send," I heard from the office.

I walked over to it to find Dani in front of the computer.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's not sending," she whined.

"Move."

I pushed the chair she was sitting in away form the desk so I could figure out what was wrong. She had the sender and everything was attached. I checked the Internet. Found the problem. It wasn't connected. I quickly made sure everything was write and clicked send. The little pop message saying send did just that popped up.

"Thank you," Dani said.

"No problem. Hey you okay?" I asked.

"I'm okay. Why?"

"You just seem so out of it lately."

"I'm fine I promise. I just want this class to be over."

"You got about a week left and then two more for your other ones."

"I know I'm so glad this one is almost over."

"It's been killing you hasn't it?"

"You have no idea."

All righty then. So no idea what's wrong. She didn't look upset. She didn't look sick. She looked more nervous then anything. When I turned around to look at her she was gone. I looked all over for her. I found her coming out of the bathroom.

"You okay?" I asked wiping her hair off her forehead.

"Yeah. I must have ate something bad," she said.

"Come on go to bed. I'll be in a minute."

I kissed her forehead before she headed into our room. I went into the office, seeing if I could find something that could tell me what was wrong. Nothing, nothing, nothing. Gah I wanted to know what was wrong with her.

I made my way into my room. She was curled up in a ball under the covers. I curled around her.

"Did you think about going to the doctors or something?" I asked.

"No, not yet, if it continues I will," she mumbled.

"Lets just have a lazy weekend."

"I want to but Blake is going to have a melt down if I don't help her with the invites to the baby shower."

"I'm sure she will understand if you don't go. Your health is way more important right now than anything."

"I know. I just promised her that I would help her out."

"I'll call her in a little bit. I know she will understand. Plus she has Lexi and Kate to terrorize with all this shit."

She merely nodded at my comment. I did end up calling her when I knew Dani was asleep. Blake understood and said that she should get better so they can go register at places for the baby shower.

Two days she felt like crap. Two days I took care of her. Two days I had no idea what was wrong. She finally went to the doctors. She was there now.

"You're nervous about something," Tyler pointed out when he answered.

"Yeah. Dani's been sick," I told.

"Do you know what's wrong?"

"No. She's just been off for the past couple of days and then she started getting sick and I don't know what to do."

"Did she at least go to the doctors?"

"She's there now she should be done soon but I don't know."

"Did you try and talk to her?"

"She's been under stress because of that five week course but other than that she's not telling me anything and it's like I can't do anything because she won't tell me anything."

"I really don't know what to tell you."

"Hell I don't think anyone would know what to tell."

"Well I have to go because Blake's got a doctors appointment."

"All right, I'll let you know if anything happens."

"Hey ask her if she's pregnant."

"We've been through this before and it turns out it was nothing."

"No but the way you're saying she's acting it just might be that. Well, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later and let me know what's going on."

I hung up and stared out the window. Could she be pregnant? I mean I know we are trying to have a baby and all that but I don't know if I should bring it up but I'm pretty sure she would tell me.

I saw her car pull into the drive way and parked outside of the garage. I watched her sit there in the car. It looked like she was talking to herself. I wasn't sure if it was bad thing or not, I couldn't tell from where I was standing whether it was or not. She finally got out of the car heading inside.

"Reid," she called out.

"What?" I asked coming to her.

"I need to tell you something."

"Well I need to ask you something."

We stood there for a second staring at each other. I'm just going to blurt it out.

"Are you pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant."

We both must've had the same idea.

"Wait what are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant," she smiled.

"How? I mean I know how but when?"

"From the ultrasound she says about eight weeks ago."

I wrapped her in a hug spinning her around. I couldn't even begin to tell you how excited I was.

"We're going to parents," I said.

"I know. Oh god, who are we telling first? I mean Blake told me first but I want to tell mom first but what about dad."

"Hey baby, we have that dinner tomorrow night, we'll do it then."

"Oh god, I'm so excited."

That night, I mean we literally did nothing but figure out what we should do when the baby comes, what the room was going to look like and even started picking out names. Yeah she was only eight weeks along but still it's not bad to start thinking ahead, we did have a long seven months ahead of us.

When the dinner rolled around, all of us, all twelve of us, were sitting around the dining room table in my childhood home. Random conversations were bounced around, some intertwining others so off the map we weren't sure how they started.

Dani squeezed my hand when they started talking about Blake and the baby. They were having a boy. Surprise, surprise.

"Baby girl," Tyler said.

"What?" she asked.

"Reid said you haven't been feeling good."

"Wait you haven't been feeling good? Did you come down with the flu?" her mom questioned.

"Everything's fine," she assured.

"Then what is wrong?"

"Trust me nothings wrong."

"Don't lie to me girl."

Dani looked over at me.

"We're pregnant," she said in an even voice.

"Oh that's ni...wait did you just say your pregnant?" My mom said.

"Yeah, about eight weeks."

Turns out, Blake knew that she was pregnant before she even knew it. The night was just what we needed, nice and relaxing. Everyone was buzzing about not only Blake's pregnancy but also Dani's now. We had seven more months and we couldn't be anymore excited.

* * *

**Yay! Not only did you find out that Blake was having a boy but you also found out Dani is pregnant. So yeah, that's it for this chapter. Anyways, let me know what ya think. please and thank you. :)**


	26. Six Months

**So here is the next chapter. I don't really need to tell you how long its been between the last chapter and this one (4 months if you don't feel like doing the calculations). Anyways, I am back from vacation. I should be able to post some stuff tomorrow as well, but not sure yet. If I don't get anything up tomorrow I should be able to get something up on Monday. Hope you like the chapter :)

* * *

Six Months  
****Dani POV**

Jesus Christ oh how I wanted this whole pregnancy to end. Turns out I was having twins. I was only five months but my stomach was already getting big. I was either hot or cold. I wanted the most random things to eat like pickles and fucking greasy food, not that I minded on that one. I have the most awful mood swings, I bit Reid's head off countless times and I swear my sex drive was through the roof. And then the random people who think they can just touch my stomach because I'm carrying a baby. Seriously, I should just buy a fucking shirt that says 'Do Not Touch. I Will Break Hands'.

"Bubbers," I whined.

"What baby girl?" Reid asked.

"I'm fat."

Reid came inside the bathroom. I was in a pair of his old basketball shorts and a sports bra staring at my reflection in the mirror.

"Dani, you aren't fat," he said coming up behind me.

"Yes I am," I complained.

His hands came to rest on my protruding stomach.

"You are beautiful. You are caring our children and I couldn't picture anything more beautiful," Reid said.

"I want them out."

"They will be out in a little less than three months."

The due date was January 8, 2012.

"Come on, lets get dressed and get out of here so we can get to the doctors," Reid said.

I made my way into our room and put on a button up shirt and a pair of pants and slipped on a pair of flip flops. I grabbed his hands and headed into the doctors.

"Can we find out the sex?" I asked as we pulled onto the road.

"I didn't think you wanted to," Reid said.

"I don't know, I mean it'd be nice to know. We do have to pick out two sets of names."

"It's fine with me baby girl."

We got into the doctors office, there was always various pregnant women, some who had kids others who were still in one of the trimesters associated with pregnancy. About twenty minutes later we were called back. I got my blood pressure, temperature, weight and the size of my belly done.

"Dr. Collins will be in about five minutes," the nurse said.

Like she said my doctor did come in about five minutes later.

"How are you two today?" Dr. Collins smiled.

"Good," I said.

"She's moody," Reid said.

"It's expected Reid," Dr. Collins said, "Now anything you are worried about have questions or anything out of the ordinary happen?"

"No nothing. When do the weird cravings stop?" I asked.

"Once your done your pregnancy. You've gained about twenty pounds already so you have about twenty five more to gain and unfortunately some of the foods you might be craving is going to help with that weight gain."

Joy.

"You ready to see your babies?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Did you still want to keep the sex of them unknown or did you change your minds?"

"We want to know," Reid said.

"All right. You know all the stuff already so while I set this up you get your stomach ready for me."

I undid the buttons and waited her to get ready.

"All righty remember this is going to be cold," she said as she squirted the gel on.

I jumped at the sudden coldness. She started running the tool over my stomach.

"Well everything looks absolutely prefect."

My eyes were glued to the screen and Reid's hand was in mine as he stood right beside.

"Ready to know the sex of each or would you rather hear the heartbeat first?" she asked.

I looked up at Reid.

"Heartbeat first," he said.

The room filled up with the sounds of two heartbeats.

"You ready?" Dr. Collins asked.

She turned the monitor towards us.

"Okay there's both babies. The one on the left is going to be a girl and the other one is going to be a boy," she informed.

About five minutes later, pictures were printed for us. She let me get cleaned up before telling us that if we had any questions to call.

"Can we start looking for stuff now?" I asked.

"Meaning?" Reid asked as he opened the car door for me.

"Shopping duh but I want food first. Maybe Chinese, wait no what about pasta, oh god I don't know what I want, I'm so fucking hungry for everything."

"Can I choose where we eat?"

"Yeah, since you'll probably be able to choose better than me."

We ended up going to Salem to our diner. When we walked in the smells of everything made me realize that I was hungry for this.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Reid said as soon as we walked in.

He kissed my temple as Jessica another waitress spotted us.

"You just missed Heather," Jessica said.

"But you are taking care of us right?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I am. I'm assuming a table instead of a booth and your regulars."

"You really think with this stomach I'm going to be able to sit in a booth."

"Very true. So when are you due?"

I sat down at the table as we started talking.

"January eighth, you have no idea how excited I am for this. We just found out what we're having so we are going to go out for a little bit," I explained.

"And what are you having?"

"Boy and a girl."

"That's so exciting, you have to bring them in so we can see them once they are born."

"Don't worry I will be."

"I'm going to go put your orders in. And want a milkshake or water today?"

"Milkshake. Make it two I guess Reid's going to want one too."

She smiled and headed wherever to place our orders as Reid came back.

"All right, so what do we need to go shopping for?" Reid asked.

"I don't know. Cribs, changing tables, strollers, clothes, a little bit of everything I guess. We already have the dressers and shelves and all that already so I guess we can just window shop for now and then once we price everything we can buy everything. I mean we can get the strollers now but the clothes usually come during the baby shower which is in about a week."

"So what about names?"

"For a girl, I want either Emma Grace or Madeline Nicole. Boys, Aden Michael and then Daniel Jackson after Dan."

"Definitely Daniel Jackson, baby girl. And you do realize if we chose Emma Grace her initials would spell out egg?"

"You're point? I like the name, now tell me what you want for girls and boys if you had any," I said as Jessica brought our food out.

"All right then, don't get your panties in a twist," Reid said.

I shot him a dirty look.

"Okay, so Olivia Rose and Alexis Noelle. For boys I was going to say Daniel Jackson definitely but then I like Edward Anthony and don't laugh but I do like the name Jasper Michael," he said.

I looked up at him as he spoke the last two names.

"Seriously, Twilight? Edward Anthony and Jasper? I thought you said you didn't read them?" I said surprised.

"So I might've read them but I do like the name Edward and Jasper."

"Nothing's wrong with liking the names, I'm just surprised you said them."

"But I do like the name Aden now that you have said it. What girls name do you like the best."

"Definitely Emma Grace and then I do like Olivia Rose."

Our conversation was cut short with Reid's cell phone ringing.

"Hel...slow down baby boy...she's what...give us like thirty minutes...just calm down!"

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Blake is going into labor?" I guessed.

He shook his head.

"Just pay the bill while I make my way to the car," I said.

He nodded in compliance. Even at six months my stomach was big, twins do that to you. I walked or as Reid called my walking waddled slower than normal. So usually by the time he doing whatever needed to be done I made sure I headed out to the car first so we wouldn't be late for anything.

About thirty minutes later we were heading into the hospital where Blake was. Tyler was outside in the hallway pacing back and forth.

"Oh thank god you guys are here. I'm freaking out. Lexi and Caleb aren't going to make it, they're stuck in traffic up in New York. Pouge and Kate are on their honeymoon. Mom and dad are on their way oh god, I can't believe this is happening," Tyler said as soon as he saw us.

"Reid stay out here with him. I'll go check on B," I ordered.

As soon as I walked in Blake was excited.

"You kicked him out didn't you?" I asked.

"He was overbearing, I love him and all but my god the man needs to breath for a minute," Blake answered.

"It's Tyler for you though."

"True. Anyways how was your appointment?"

"It was good and guess what."

"I don't know what?"

"I'm having a boy and a girl."

"No shit! Oh this is so exciting. Any names yet?"

"Definitely Daniel Jackson but the girl its between Emma Grace and Olivia Rose."

I watched her face grimace as another contraction came through.

"I like them both, personally I like Emma Grace better," Blake said.

"Me too but I guess we'll wait and see. So you have decided a name for this little guy right?"

"Emmett Dale."

I held back a laugh.

"What?" she asked.

"Emmett Dale. Tyler went for the Twilight character name?"

"Actually he chose Emmett. I chose Dale. My granddad's name was Dale so. Oh don't give me that look."

"I'm sorry. I like the name. I think it'll suit him."

"I think so. God, I can't wait for him to get out of me. The doctor said that first time pregnancies are always long. It's been two hours and I am ready for him to get out of me."

Tyler and Reid came in a couple of minutes later.

"Are you better now?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, sorry I was freaking out," Tyler answered.

Three hours later with many bathroom trips, Blake was starting to get closer to giving birth. Both sets of parents were here, each taking turns coming in. Blake refused to have me leave.

"You're going to give me nightmares if I stay and watch the birth," I said.

"You'll be fine," Blake said.

Her water broke not even twenty minutes later meaning she was getting ready to closer to the time her baby was due. As time went on her contractions started getting closer together and the doctor was telling them to administer the epidural.

"Blake, when I tell you to push I want you to push," her doctor said.

Blake ushered everyone out but me, her mom and Tyler.

"Blake I want you to push," the doctor said.

I thought she was going to crush my hand. About forty five minutes later, a loud cry came from Tyler and Blake's little bundle of joy. They immediately put the baby on Blake's chest as she fell back onto the bed. Tyler cut the umbilical cord and the nurses cleaned up the baby.

"What name did you guys choose?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Emmett Dale," Tyler answered not taking his eyes off his wife ad newborn son.

They gushed over their son or grandson or in mine and Reid's case our godson.

"We have to go, I'm hungry and the babies are kicking," I said getting up with Reid's help.

"Congrats guys," Reid said as him and Tyler did their handshake they've had since they were in school.

"You look beautiful B and your son is absolutely gorgeous."

I gave Tyler and Blake a hug and kissed Emmett on the head.

"Call us if you need anything," I said as we walked out of the room.

Reid and I headed home. I needed a sleep and food after being with Blake for more than six hours because of her being labor. Turns out she actually went into the hospital about nine this morning so her labor was about fifteen hours long. Emmett Dale Simms was born on October 6, 2011. And I had a long three more months to go until my babies was born. I was ready for them to meet the world and I was pretty sure they were ready to meet the world too.

* * *

**Please review if you'd like. It would make my day so just click the button below and tell me what you think.**


	27. Meet The World

**Here is the next update of the day/night. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter :)

* * *

Meet The World  
****Reid POV**

I was dead asleep when I heard Dani scream in pain. I bolted straight up in bed.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked.

"It hurts," she moaned clutching her stomach.

I guess this is it. At two forty six in the morning my baby girl was starting to have contractions.

"Get changed, um, I'll go get the car started," I said quickly.

I pulled on a pair of pants and shirt and her hospital bag and headed out to the garage to start the car. I made my way back in as she was coming downstairs slowly.

"Has your water broken yet?" I asked.

"No not yet, and my contractions are twenty minutes apart," she said holding her stomach.

I helped her slip her jacket on and we were off to the car to head to the hospital. Dani ended up calling her mother who was working tonight to go ahead fill out her stuff. Once there, I found Amy the lady at the desk of the hospital.

"Baby!" I heard behind me.

Anne was walking towards us pushing a wheelchair.

"Your paper work is all filled out. Come on," she said.

So I guess having someone you know who works in the hospital was a wonderful thing. Dani was set up in a room, everything was almost ready. Dr. Collins was on her way. By the time the doctor came baby girl was already in bed and in a dressing gown, hair pulled back from her face. The doctor checked everything out.

"Not quiet the due date but close enough," Dr. Collins said, "Your heart rate and their heart rates are good. Your blood pressure is slightly high but other than that you seem perfect. And your about four centimeters dilated. I'm going to go make my rounds. If you need anything page me or your mother and we'll be right in."

I wasn't sure what to do or say so I just sat beside her.

"Did you let someone know?" Dani asked.

"Babe it's just after three in the morning. Why would I let someone know?" I asked.

So not the time to joke around with the look she gave me.

"Actually I called Tyler and Blake. Luckily they were up. Emmett was up," I said, "I told them to come when they had enough sleep. I'll call Caleb and them later this morning."

She seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Just try and sleep. I'll be right here."

Every twenty minutes or so she'd groan in pain. I hated seeing her in pain. By six I had called everyone else and Tyler and Blake were in the room with us along with a sleeping Emmett. My mother was upset that I didn't call her right away but she said she'd be in as soon as she could.

"All right boys, you two take Emmett and leave Dani and I to ourselves," Blake demanded, "Get coffee because I'm sure you are going to need it Reid and get a thing of water and ice and I think that's it. Oh Tyler grab me something to eat and if Em wakes up he might be hungry."

Dani looked relieved to have her there. I kissed her forehead and told her I'd be back. Emmett in Tyler's arms we headed down the hallway getting out of their hair.

"You okay?" Tyler asked as we headed down the hallway.

"Scared shitless," I muttered.

"You'll be fine. I almost passed out, wait you were there."

I laughed at the memory. Blake was well screaming, Tyler the dumb ass decided to look down there and well lets just say the color drained from his face and I had to help him sit down.

"Yeah, I mean it's two babies Tyler. You have this butterball," I said.

"Just because my sons chubby doesn't mean you have to point it out all the time," Tyler said.

We made it into the cafeteria ordering food and coffee. While Tyler was paying he had me hold Emmett. I looked down at my godson. He had Tyler's dark hair and Blake's piercing blue eyes. He looked more like Tyler then anything but you knew Blake couldn't deny him because just as much as he looked like Tyler he looked like Blake.

"You look like you're going to eat him," Tyler pointed out.

I looked up at Tyler who was holding two cups of coffee.

"I'm not," I said, "I'm wondering who mine will look like."

"No doubt one of them will have red hair," Tyler said.

"Yeah. I just. I don't know...gah, this is...what are you smiling at butterball?"

Emmett was smiling up at me his big blue eyes boring into mine.

"Don't call him that. He's not going to jump up and latch on to your neck like some little vampire," Tyler said making our staring contest end.

I glanced over at Tyler who looked very amused.

"Seriously, he's not going to," Tyler reminded.

"It's weird. I mean can you see me of all people taking care of some little creature?"

"You can barely take care of yourself."

"I can too! I'm running a company."

"True. I better get Blake her food before she hunts down the hospital looking for food and her son."

Blake and Dani were talking admittedly about babies. She looked amazing just sitting there. She had this glow around her, one that no one could deny.

"There's my baby boy," Blake cooed, taking her son from me.

I made my way over to where Blake had been sitting so I could be next to my wife.

"You doing okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're thirteen minutes apart now. Mom came in to check up on me, she said she was almost done her shift, something about seven thirty I think," Dani answered.

I watched her wince in pain again. Everyone came in about thirty minutes later, including my mom. David and Elizabeth weren't going to make it since they were out of town but they told me to keep them updated with her progress. Caleb and Lexi came in first. Lexi looked half asleep with her protruding stomach and then Kate and Pouge came in, Kate with her swollen stomach. Turns out we all were going to have our kids around the same time. Lexi was due in April and Kate was due in May. My mom came in as well a couple of minutes later.

Once everyone got their hellos, Anne came in looking frazzled.

"You are doing okay right?" she asked kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Yeah, slightly uncomfortable," Dani answered.

"Did you want anything?"

Dani shook her head. It was a waiting came basically for when she was going to give birth. We've been up for about twelve hours already and its slowly getting closer. Her water broke just as the contracts finally went to ten minutes and she was in pain. She ended up kicking everyone but her mom and me out. Dr. Collins came in once everyone was out to check everyone out. Dani got the pain meds she wanted, helping her relax slightly.

"Dani your doing good," Dr. Collins said, "I think in about five minutes, you'll be ready to deliver your babies."

Not even five minutes later, the contractions came full force.

"Dani, I want you to push when I tell you to okay?" her doctor said.

I was by Dani's side in an instant with her mom on the other side of her. Her doctor told her to push. I don't think I've ever seen her in this much pain before.

"You're doing good Dani," her mom said.

Dani shot a glare over at her just as she was told to push again.

"You're doing good baby girl," I said into her hair, "So good."

Dani let out a strangled yell as she pushed again.

"All right Dani, the baby is crowning, one more big push and you can rest for a minute," Dr. Collins said.

Dani let out a loud groan as she pushed one last time for baby number one. There was a tiny cry as the baby was being held by the doctor. My daughter was born at four thirty eight pm on January seventh twenty twelve.

"The first one is a girl," Dr. Collins smiled.

They wrapped her in a towel and placed her on Dani's chest.

"Reid come cut the umbilical cord."

I did as I was told.

"Now Dani, for the next baby I know your going to be tired, but you are doing so good. The next baby can take up to at least twenty until he's ready to come out."

Dani let out a sharp gasp.

"Or not, Dani, hand me the girl so we can get cleaned up and you can start pushing for your baby boy."

Just like before her doctor told her when to push.

"I can't do this," she cried.

"Baby girl, look at me," I demanded softly.

She looked up at me.

"You _can_ do this," I said, "You can do this. You just gave me a beautiful baby girl."

She groaned out in pain as she was told to push again.

"You're doing good baby girl, oh so good. I love you so much," I coached.

"Take deep breaths baby, you're doing so good," Anne instructed.

Dani did as she was told by both her mom and the doctor.

"That's it babe," I cooed, "You're almost done."

I looked down at the doctor who was nodding in agreement.

"Dani, just one more big push and he's out to see the world," her doctor said.

As she pushed one last time her scream was loud. Then there was a tiny cry filling the air. I had a baby boy and a baby girl. She still had to push out the placenta. We ended up deciding before she went into labor to hand it over to medical research so they could do whatever and save someone else's life.

The babies were cleaned and placed on Dani's chest. My daughter was born at seven thirty eight pm weighing five pounds and four ounces and my son was born eight forty nine pm on January seventh twenty twelve weighing five pounds six ounces.

"Hi," she whispered, "You two are so beautiful. Mommy and daddies bundle of joys."

Dani looked tired but beautiful holding my babies in her arms.

"I'll be right back," Anne said.

She kissed Dani's head before leaving us alone.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Dani asked looking up at me.

"Absolutely," I agreed.

"Do you want to hold one of them?"

I nodded my head slowly.

"You'll be fine," she smiled.

She handed me our baby girl. I sat down on the chair beside the hospital bed.

"You're beautiful my sweet baby girl," I said softly.

I was a father. I was a father to a baby girl and a baby boy. I couldn't be any happier. There was a knock on the door and Caleb's head popped in.

"Is it safe?" he asked.

I nodded and our friends and mothers piled in.

"They are absolutely gorgeous," my mom gushed.

Both of the babies were passed around through out the room before one of the nurses ended up kicking everyone but me out. The babies were placed inside their tiny beds in the room.

"Baby sleep," I told Dani.

"I want to watch them sleep," she yawned.

"You will be able to, I promise. I'll be here with them while your sleeping. If they need fed I'll wake you up okay."

She shook her head. I kissed her softly before covering her up. I checked on my babies one last time before quietly leaving the room. Everyone was still in the waiting room as I made my way out.

"How are they doing?" my mom asked.

"Sleeping," I answered.

"How's it feel?" Tyler asked.

"Amazing. I can't believe their mine," I sighed.

"They're absolutely gorgeous," Blake grinned.

Emmett was asleep in her arms.

"I'm going to go get something to eat, can you watch her?" I asked.

"I'll go keep an eye on them," Lexi said.

All the girls headed into their room. I needed to call David to tell them that all three of my babies were doing okay while I headed down to the cafeteria.

"David Myers," he answered.

"David it's Reid," I said.

"Reid, how are they?"

"Wonderful. I can't contain my...I don't know what you'd call it."

"Proud?"

"Yeah. Proud. God, I can't believe their mine."

"How long was she in labor for?"

"We came in about three this morning. My baby girl was born at eight thirty eight weighing five pounds and four ounces and my baby boy was born at eleven minutes later at eight forty nine at five pounds six ounces, so just a little over seventeen hours."

"I have a meeting tomorrow morning and right after that, we will be on the next flight to come and see the four of you."

"All right, I'll see you then."

"And Reid."

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

I hung up and headed back into the room to my family. Huh, I liked it. My family. The group of people in the waiting room, looking relaxed.

"We better head out of here," Caleb said.

I hugged all the girls and did our hand shake with the guys.

"If you need anything call Anne or I," my mom said.

"I will," I said, "Thanks for today."

"I'm so proud of you."

I gave them each a hug and headed into Dani's room. I sat down back in the chair holding my son. I sat there staring at him, taking in all his features.

"Did you want to hold your daughter as well?"

I looked up to see a nurse checking on my daughter.

"Yeah, can I hold them both?" I asked.

"I don't see why not," she said softly.

She placed my daughter in my other arm.

"Did you want a picture?"

I shook my head. Before telling her that the camera was on the table beside Dani. She took the picture for me before she had to leave the room. I had all I needed in this room right now. My wife sleeping in the bed beside me and my children in my arms.

"I can tell you, that that the both of you are going to be a handful when you get older," I told them.

They just slept in my arms as I talked to them.

"You two are very special. Very, very special to your mother and I," I continued, "When you get older I'm sure you both will understand when I tell you all about it. You have a lot of people that are going to take care of you all. You have not only me and your mother. But you have your grandparents. Then Uncle Tyler, Uncle Pouge and Uncle Caleb and Noah. Then your aunt Blake, aunt Kate and Aunt Lexi. You have so many people that are going to look after you."

I looked down at them. They were so tiny in my arms and I felt proud.

"You look content sitting there with them."

I jumped at the sudden sound. Dani was looking at the three of us. Still looking tired but happy.

"I was telling them all about the guys," I said.

"Telling them all about your antics?" she asked.

"No, just telling them that they're going to help looking out for them when they get older."

My son started squirming in my arms.

"He's probably hungry," Dani told.

I told her to give me a minute. I slowly got up with my children in my arms heading over to Dani to take our boy from me. I watched her drop the side of her gown down so her son could latch onto her nipple to get something to eat. Not twenty minutes after he was done eating our daughter was hungry as well.

My wife and I had two of the most beautiful babies. My son Daniel Jonathan Garwin and my daughter Emma Grace Garwin. I was a proud father and at this point my life couldn't be any more content and or prefect.

* * *

**Lots of awwws right? Did I do good? let me know by clicking the review button. Please and thank yous :)**


	28. Night Owls

**So I decided to do another update of the story. Like I said, I might be able to get another chapter or two up tomorrow at the latest Tuesday. Enjoy :)

* * *

Night Owls  
****Dani POV**

My babies are officially four months old now. I couldn't believe that these bundles of joys were mine. Well not all mine but also Reid's. We take turns getting up in the middle of the night, for some reason they like to keep staying up during the night instead of sleeping.

I woke up to hearing crying through the monitor.

"I'll get them," I mumbled, "It's my turn."

"Mmkay," Reid murmured.

I slowly got up and headed to the nursery. Daniel or DJ as the guys dubbed him was crying.

"Oh what is wrong?" I asked.

I checked his diaper, he didn't need changed.

"Are you hungry DJ?"

When I was holding him he was trying to suckle me through my shirt.

"Hold on a minute," I laughed.

I opened the one of Reid's button up shirts to feed my son.

"Happy?" I chuckled.

I started softly singing 'Black Bird' to him as he ate.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
__Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
__All your life  
__You were only waiting for this moment to arise.  
__Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
__Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
__All your life  
__You were only waiting for this moment to be free.  
__Blackbird fly Blackbird fly  
__Into the light of the dark black night.  
__Blackbird fly Blackbird fly  
__Into the light of the dark black night.  
__Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
__Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
__All your life  
__You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
__You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
__You were only waiting for this moment to __arise._

DJ detached himself from me.

"All done baby boy?" I asked quietly.

I grabbed the burping blanket placing it over my shoulder before burping him. I heard a small burp come from him. I checked him one last time to make sure he didn't need changed, luckily he didn't. Emma was still quiet. I didn't want to wake her up so I kissed both of them one last time before heading back to our room.

I snuggled into Reid's side quickly falling back to sleep. Again I guess it was a couple of hours later, but it felt like twenty minutes when crying woke me up again. Reid was dead asleep so I made my way out of his grasp and made my way over to the babies room. Ahh, this time it was Emma.

"Hi baby girl," I said picking her up, "Are you hungry, need changed or did you feel left out?"

I checked her, and she needed changed. I quickly changed her and checked to see if she needed something to eat, and she did. As she ate I sang 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow' to her.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
__Way up high,  
__There's a land that I heard of  
__Once in a lullaby.  
__Somewhere over the rainbow  
__Skies are blue,  
__And the dreams that you dare to dream  
__Really do come true.  
__Someday I'll wish upon a star  
__And wake up where the clouds are far  
__Behind me.  
__Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
__Away above the chimney tops  
__That's where you'll find me.  
__Somewhere over the rainbow  
__Bluebirds fly.  
__Birds fly over the rainbow.  
__Why then, oh why can't I?  
__If happy little bluebirds fly  
__Beyond the rainbow  
__Why, oh why can't I?_

I burped her and placed her back into her crib. I checked on both of them one last time before snuggling back into Reid's side. I slept soundly until I felt Reid shift.

"I got them baby girl," Reid said into my ear.

"Mmkay," I mumbled rolling onto my stomach.

I fell back to sleep quickly. I didn't even feel Reid coming back to bed after he took care of the babies. When I woke up it was just after eight in the morning, Reid was propped up on his elbow looking at me.

"What?" I asked looking through my hair.

"Nothing. You look peaceful," he said.

He leaned down to kiss me rolling over so he's in between my legs hovering over me. I was starting to get horny now and wanted sex.

"So beautiful," he murmured against my neck.

I ran my fingers through his hair as he licked, sucked and nibbled on my neck. I was just about to push his sweatpants down when I heard a slight cry come through the monitor. Reid groaned and rolled onto his back.

"I'll be right back, let me go check up on them," I said.

I made my way to the nursery. Both of them were wide awake.

"There's my babies," I cooed.

I picked DJ up changing him and did the same with Emma.

"I'd thought I'd help," Reid said coming in.

Reid started changing DJ into something other than his pjs.

"Blake and Tyler invited us to come over for lunch," Reid said.

"Oh, I was going to go over to Elizabeth's during the afternoon, she wants to see the babies," I said.

"Hey, it's fine. I told them I didn't know what we were doing."

"I know, I just feel bad."

"It was last minute. It's fine I promise. You haven't seen Elizabeth or your dad for a while."

I shook my head finishing up changing Emma.

"Your mom and my mom offered to watch them one weekend so we can go out," Reid said.

Even though it sounded like a dream come true I wasn't sure if I was ready to leave them for a whole weekend.

"Are they sure?" I asked.

I was used to leaving them during the day because of teaching but Reid was working from home to watch them until they were old enough to go to a day care or have one of our mom's watch them.

"Yeah. Mom said something about this coming weekend. They'd stay at her house if that's all right with you or we could just go out to eat and then come right home..." he trailed.

"Or maybe a hotel room?" I suggested.

"I can not believe you just suggested that in front of my babies!"

I gave the 'don't even go there' look.

"I said the f word once okay," Reid confessed.

"You what?" I asked.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"Don't even lie to me."

He stared at me for a minute.

"We were in the office. They were asleep though. I sort of messed something up and I didn't realize it until after I sent it to Charles and I sorta said the f word," he explained.

I picked my baby girl up staring at Reid as he held his son in his arms.

"What?" he asked.

"You are going to be a bad influence on these kids," I teased.

"Like you aren't any better. Now lets head out and see Elizabeth and David."

I couldn't believe my babies were four months old. Night owls but I wouldn't change anything for the world. They along with Reid were my world. I wouldn't change getting up in the middle of the night to their crying and fussing and singing them back to sleep. I wouldn't change anything that has happened so far, everything is prefect.

* * *

**AN: I don't own the songs 'Blackbird' and 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow'. I like the songs but they aren't mine. Anyways, please review :)**


	29. Alone

**So here is another chapter. I have like five more left to post and all of them are done. I'm probably only going to post three of them tonight and then work on the other ones. I feel like they need some other work to them. Lets see, I will do a forth part, it's not going to be as long as these other parts. But I don't know for sure how long they're going to be. And, I will do a story on both Caleb/Lexi and Tyler/Blake, amroberts17 :) **

**This chapter, hmm, to doesn't seem the best, but I guess, it's good enough because I am posting it. So I guess I shall say enjoy :)**

**

* * *

Alone  
****Reid POV**

"You have everything right?" Dani asked my mother for the umpteenth time tonight.

"Dani," My mom smiled, "Don't worry. I have everything. I did help raise four boys and you so I know what I'm doing. Your mother is going to come over as well after her shift to help me watch them."

"Okay. I have my phone and Reid has his. I have plenty of diapers and all that in the bag and milk is already in the fridge."

"Sweets breath for me."

I was amused at the situation unfolding in front of me.

"You have it all out of your system now?" my mom asked.

"I think so," Dani said.

"All right then. Let me have my grandbabies, and you two can go off. If you most desperately have to, call me but don't make it every hour. You know what. Only twice."

"Babe, only twice tonight. That's it," I said, I could see her wheels turning.

She looked between the both of us before huffing in agreement.

"Now, leave or you won't want to," my mom said.

My mom ushered us out of the house before turning her attention to the babies.

"You okay?" I asked as we pulled out of the drive way.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," she said.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

She was quiet the ride into Boston. Once we were in the restaurant she seemed to calmed down some.

"So what are you thinking?" I asked.

"It's weird without them," she said.

"Yeah it is."

We talked about the kids for a little bit before venturing off on about our jobs and other random stuff. By the time dinner came to an end, she looked like she was getting antsy.

"Go call them while I pay the bill," I said.

She mouthed I love you before heading off to the lobby area and called my mother. I paid the bill and called over to the hotel to make sure our room was ready.

"Ready?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"Yeah. I feel better now."

"Come on, I booked us a room."

I grabbed her hand as we headed out to the car.

"You look beautiful tonight," I said as I pulled out onto the road.

"Thanks," she said.

"So what were they doing?"

"Sleeping."

The ride was quiet as I headed towards the hotel. Once checked in and in the elevator on our way to the room, it felt like the first time I told her I loved her all over again. It might not have been the same hotel but for some reason it just felt like it. Once in the room I watched Dani flip a light on before taking off her shoes. Dani was still beautiful. Her hips were wider and boobs bigger but she was my baby girl through and through.

"It's not nice to stare," Dani said breaking me of my trance.

I just took the three steps that separated us, taking her mouth in a kiss. I walked back towards the bed. I trailed my hands up and down her back a couple of times before taking the zipper of her dress down with the next movement of my arms. I helped bring the dress down her body, taking in each inch of her newly exposed skin. With the dress on the ground by our feet, I finally took in what she was wearing underneath the dress. I sucked in a breath, as I saw her wearing a dark blue bra and pantie set that made her skin look creamier. I helped her back onto the bed, hovering over her.

"You're wearing too much," she mumbled into my mouth.

I helped her get rid of my clothes. Her hand wrapped around my dick. Pumping it a few times. I groaned into her neck. Her hand felt so nice, but it wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to be inside of her, like asap. We haven't had any sex since the kids were born and I was dying for it.

I let my fingers trail down to her heated sex. Her hips bucked as my finger circled around her clit. Her fingers tangled in my hair as mine dipped into her pussy, working up a perfect rhythm. Her whimpers started getting louder as I continued working her to her orgasm. Her walls clenched around my fingers as her orgasm rocked through her.

"I need you," she mumbled.

I pushed into her not letting her come down from her high.

"You feel amazing," I groaned into her neck.

She wrapped her legs around my waist, making me go deeper. She met my thrusts in time with mine. Oh the amazing feeling. I swear I almost forgot how she felt, like I said, almost forgot. The deeper I went the more amazing it felt.

"Harder," she mumbled.

I met her demands pushing harder into her.

"So close," she muttered.

"Touch yourself baby girl," I demanded.

I felt her hand travel between us touching that one spot to help her bring her to what she wanted. Every cuss word in the book flew from her mouth as I felt her walls clench around me, helping me go over that edge.

"You feel so good baby girl," I said into her neck.

"Hmm, even better with you in me," she sighed.

"I agree."

I carried her into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting you in the bath," I answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I sat her down on the ledge starting the water. I got in first motioning her to get in between my legs. We sat there for however long, when I noticed Dani's breathing started slowing down.

"You falling asleep on me baby girl?" I asked.

"No."

"Don't lie to me."

"Maybe."

"Come on, lets get much needed sleep."

We both got out. I wrapped a towel around her and one around my waist. We cuddled for a couple of minutes in bed before I knew she was asleep. For the first time in a little over four months we got an uninterrupted nine hours of sleep. It felt so nice. Not that I didn't mind waking up but it was nice to finally sleep for a little longer than three to four hours a night.

* * *

**So what did you think? Click the button and let me know :)**


	30. One Year Old

**So here is the next update of the chapters. I don't really have much more to say. I pretty much said what I wanted to in the AN on the previous chapter. **

**

* * *

One Year Old  
****Dani POV**

My babies were a year old.

"Don't you dare touch them!" I yelled at Reid whose hand was really close to the balloons that I had set up.

He whipped around to face me.

"I'm not going to touch it," he said.

"I swear if you touch them, I will hurt you," I threatened.

I gave him one last look before looking for all the kids. I found them in the living room with our parents.

"Mamma!" Emma squealed.

"Hi baby," I smiled scooping her up in my arms.

I felt a set of hands on my legs, demanding to be picked up as well. I squatted down to pick up my son in my other arm. Emma turns out got her fathers looks. Blond hair bright blue eyes. While DJ ended up with my red hair and green eyes.

"Are you being good?" I asked.

They just clung onto me tighter as I walked through the house looking for Reid.

"Da da," Emma said as soon as she spotted Reid.

"Hi baby girl," Reid said taking her from my arms.

Reid kissed the side of my head.

"You look beautiful," he said.

I didn't really have anything spectacular on, just a pair of skinny jeans, flats and a long sleeve black v-neck shirt on and the strand of pearls Reid got me for our second anniversary. My hair was pulled back, letting my bangs fall down in my eyes and I had my glasses on.

"You want something don't you?" I asked.

"No," he answered, "I have everything I want right here."

I kissed him one last time before taking my son upstairs to get him to changed. The twins party wasn't anything fancy. It was just my parents, Reid's mom, and the guys and their families. I quickly changed his diaper and came back downstairs.

I stood in the kitchen watching Reid play with Emma. He was a natural with kids. He wasn't so sure when we first found out we were pregnant but as soon as we took them both home he said 'it just came to me'. I rolled my eyes at him when he told me, obviously they came to him.

"Down," demanded my son.

Both of them were learning to walk, which mean safety measures were being taken very seriously. DJ grabbed both my hands to help him walk to where all the other kids were. Cade, Lexi and Caleb's son and Declan, Kate and Pouge's son, weren't even a year old, close to it, but not quiet. Emmett has been a year old since this past October. All five of them were learning to walk chaos was going to ensue eventually but we were all prepared for it, grandparents included.

With four guys and one girl all the same age, wasn't a good thing. Everyone said that they were going to be like they're fathers and I. The powerful five, in more ways than one. With the powers four of the five were going to get it was going to crazy. We still weren't sure whether Emma was going to get them or not, we still had twelve years to figure that out.

"Question," Pouge stated.

"What?" I asked.

"How'd you end up with twins?"

"My one aunt has a twin. It usually skips a couple of generations, we thought Dani was going to be one, turns out its these two," my mom explained.

"And, you all know that my mother is a twin," Meredith added.

I knew it was most likely from Reid's side. I didn't know my side of the family had twins throughout.

"She died before you were born," my mom told, "She was close to your grandmothers age."

Lightbulb, that is why I didn't know. Small talk was made before we decided to get the cake out of the way. To say it was the cutest thing in the world when my babies started eating their cake was an understatement. It was absolutely fucking adorable. Cake all over their faces and high chairs. Once they were cleaned up they opened their gifts, with assistance from Reid and I. By the time five hit all most all of the kids were half asleep. We ended up putting them into the nursery to sleep we knew this was just going to be a quick nap. My parents, and Meredith and Elizabeth ended up leaving around that time leaving just us younger parents.

"All right short shit," Pouge said, "We haven't heard you sing for a while."

"It's not nice to call people names jackass," I deadpanned.

Pouge just laughed.

"All right any requests?" I asked as we grabbed the baby monitor and headed into the music room.

"Lady Gaga," Blake said.

I just smirked, I knew which song she was talking about. I sat down at the piano, as other scattered around the room. I started playing the tune to a particular Lady Gaga song.

_Don't be scared  
__I've done this before  
__Show me your teeth  
__Don't want no money (want your money)  
__That shit's is ugly  
__Just want your sex (want your sex)  
__Take a bit of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
__Take a bite my me  
__Show me your teeth  
__Let me see your mean  
__Got no direction (no direction)  
__I need direction  
__Just got my vamp (got my vamp)  
__Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
__Take a bit of me boy  
__Show me your teeth  
__The truth is sexy  
__Tell me something that'll save me  
__I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)  
__Just tell me when it's alright  
__Tell me something that'll change me  
__I'm gonna love you with my hands tied  
__Show me your teeth  
__Just tell me when  
__Show me your teeth  
__Open your mouth boy  
__Show me your teeth  
__Show me whatcha got  
__Show me your teeth teeth teeth teeth  
__Got no salvation (no salvation)  
__Got no salvation  
__Got no religion (no religion)  
__My religion is you  
__Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
__Take a bit of me boy  
__Show me your teeth  
__I'm a tough bitch  
__Got my addictions (my addictions)  
__And I love to fix 'em (and I love to fix 'em)  
__No one's perfect  
__Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
__Take a bit of me boy  
__Show me your teeth  
__I just need a little guidance  
__Tell me something that'll save me  
__I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)  
__Just tell me when it's alright  
__Tell me something that'll change me  
__I'm gonna love you with my hand tied  
__Show me your teeth  
__Just tell me when  
__Show me your teeth  
__Open your mouth boy  
__Show me your teeth  
__Show me whatcha got  
__Show me your teeth teeth teeth teeth  
__Show me your teeth  
__My religion is you  
__My religion is you  
__Help need a man  
__Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)  
__Help need a man  
__Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)  
__Help need a man  
__Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)  
__Tell me something that'll save me  
__I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)  
__Just tell me it's alright  
__Tell me something that'll change me  
__I'm gonna love you with my hands tied  
__Show me your teeth  
__Just tell me when  
__Show me your teeth  
__Open your mouth boy  
__Show me your teeth  
__Show me whatcha got  
__Show me your teeth  
__Teeth teeth teeth  
__Show me your teeth  
__It's not how big, it's how mean  
__Show me your teeth  
__Open your mouth boy  
__Show me your teeth  
__My religion is you  
__Show me your teeth  
__I just need a little guidance  
__Show me your teeth_

The girls were nice enough to help me out with background singing, surprising the guys. We merely smiled before I started playing 'Speechless'.

_I can't believe what you said to me  
__Last night when we were alone  
__You threw your hands up  
__Baby you gave up, you gave up  
__I can't believe how you looked at me  
__With your James Dean glossy eyes  
__In your tight jeans with your long hair  
__And your cigarette stained lies  
__Could we fix you if you broke?  
__And is your punch line just a joke?  
__I'll never talk again  
__Oh boy you've left me speechless  
__You've left me speechless, so speechless  
__And I'll never love again,  
__Oh boy you've left me speechless  
__You've left me speechless, so speechless  
__I can't believe how you slurred at me  
__With your half wired broken jaw  
__You popped my heart seams  
__On my bubble dreams, bubble dreams  
__I can't believe how you looked at me  
__With your Johnnie Walker eyes  
__He's gonna get you and after he's through  
__There's gonna be no love left to rye  
__And I know that it's complicated  
__But I'm a loser in love  
__So baby raise a glass to mend  
__All the broken hearts  
__Of all my wrecked up friends  
__I'll never talk again  
__Oh boy you've left me speechless  
__You've left me speechless so speechless  
__I'll never love again,  
__Oh friend you've left me speechless  
__You've left me speechless, so speechless  
__How?  
__Haaaa-oooo-wow?  
__H-ooow?  
__Wow  
__Haaaa-oooo-wow?  
__H-ooow?  
__Wow  
__And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to  
__Would you give it all up?  
__Could I give it all up for you?  
__And after all the boys and girls that we've been through  
__Would you give it all up?  
__Could you give it all up?  
__If I promise boy to you  
__That I'll never talk again  
__And I'll never love again  
__I'll never write a song  
__Won't even sing along  
__I'll never love again  
__So speechless  
__You left me speechless, so speechless  
__Why you so speechless, so speechless?  
__Will you ever talk again?  
__Oh boy, why you so speechless?  
__You've left me speechless so speechless  
__Some men may follow me  
__But you choose "death and company"  
__Why you so speechless? Oh oh oh_

One more song that's all I was doing. I motioned with my head during the song for Reid to grab the guitar. After _Speechless_, they're were noises coming from the nursery. We waited a couple of minutes, they were just talking in their sleep. I quickly started the chords for my brother's song.

Today was perfect. I had my family and friends in the same place and my babies were officially one. I couldn't ask for a better life right now.

* * *

**AN: I don't own the two songs, Teeth and Speechless, both are owned by Lady Gaga. You should listen to them, they're pretty awesome. Anyways, let me know what you think just click the button you know you wanna. :)**


	31. Gone

**The next update of the night.

* * *

Gone  
****Dani POV**

The summer was going perfectly. It was relaxing. Reid tried to get off early in the afternoons when possible but if not he was home by four. The babies turned out, loved the water. We lathered them up with sunscreen and had them latch onto us as we waded through the shallow water.

The twins were down for nap, I was getting something to eat when Reid came home. Tomorrow we were taking the kids to the zoo. Yeah they might be young, but they loved animals. So we decided to take them to the zoo to see how they could handle the crowds and the animals.

"Hey babe," Reid said kissing my neck.

"Hey," I sighed.

"Where are the kids?"

"Asleep. Mom came over. I swear those two are going to be fish."

"They take after me."

"Right. Go change, you want anything to eat?"

"Whatever you're having."

I made another peanut butter and jelly sandwich for him.

"I have a conference tomorrow," Reid said as he grabbed the food.

I looked up at him. He couldn't have forgotten.

"You do know we are taking the kids to the zoo right?" I asked.

The look on his face told me it all. He forgot.

"I tried finding someone else to go but..." he started.

"You forgot," I cut in.

"Baby girl, I didn't forget."

"Don't you dare lie to me Reid. We've has this planned for the past month. You made sure that your schedule was cleared just for us."

"We can take them another time."

"Right now tomorrow is the only time we can do it. I have classes for teaching that start next week and go until the week before I go back to school. Then the next four weekends, are booked because people are deciding to get married or have picnics and baby showers and whatever else."

"Get your mom..."

"She's working. You _promised_ to make sure you didn't have anything to do."

"It was unexpected. Everything at work has been hectic. I'll make it up to you three."

"Conferences aren't unexpected Reid."

I gave me him one last glare before leaving the kitchen. The stupid fucker. I can't believe he forgot about this.

"Dani listen to me," Reid said.

"Reid don't start with this shit now," I growled.

"Don't start with what?"

"Don't start disappearing now. I swear to god I will hurt you if you start being absent in our children lives. I had it and you had it happen. I don't want that for my children."

"You really think I'm doing this on purpose? That's fucking rich. I can't help it. I own a company. I'm trying to support us."

"Support us? We are worth over thirty million dollars combined. I think we can survive one day without you working."

I watched his jaw clench. Before walking away from me.

"Just walk away, that's rich too. Reid fucking Garwin," I hissed.

He flipped me the bird before turning the corner. I heard crying coming through the nursery door. Shit. I made my way into their room. Both were standing up in their cribs crying their pretty little eyes. I scooped both of them up before sitting in the rocker.

"Shh," I cooed, "I got you."

I rocked them back and forth trying to calm them down. I couldn't help but cry along with them. I was so pissed it wasn't even funny. I was determined to still take them to the zoo. Once they were calmed down, I placed them back into their cribs and made my way into my room. I quickly dialed a familiar number. I relaxed as soon as I heard them speak.

"Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Hey," I sighed.

"What's wrong? Are the babies all right?"

He always knew when something was wrong.

"They're fine. I got into it with Reid," I sighed.

"About?"

"We were supposed to take the kids to the zoo. Reid as conference, last minute."

"Oh. I even know a week ahead if I have one or not."

"This is the only time we'll be able to do it because I have that teaching class up until I go back to school."

"Did you try and talk to him? Or did you yell?"

"I tried to. He goes we can take them some other time. We've had this planned for a month! A fucking month and he goes and does this shit. He says he's trying to support us. Spencer, he says he's trying to support us. It's like seriously, both of us combined we are worth thirty million dollars. I think we can survive one day without him working."

"Your really worth that much?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would pick that out first.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Wow, anyways, and what else did you say?"

"I told him that I wasn't going to have my children grow up with out a father around like we had to go through. Maybe not that way but it was pretty much the same meaning."

"How did he react?"

"Denied it and then walked away flicking me off."

"Dani. I wish I knew what to tell you. Did you think about going over the weekend?"

"Yeah, but we have stuff almost all weekend. Weddings, parties and getaways. During the week is when it's usually less crowded too. That's why we decided to go on a Wednesday."

"How long is the conference?"

"He didn't say."

"I'm off tomorrow, want me to help you?"

"Spencer it's your day off."

"I know but I haven't seen the little ones for awhile."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Positive."

"I owe you big time. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"What time did you want me there? You are lucky I am in the Boston area."

"Around ten. And you are absolutely sure?"

"Dani, I promise it is fine."

"But what about your woman."

"She's out of town visiting family. And I know she'll be perfectly fine with this. She likes you and she loves DJ and Emma."

"All right thanks so much."

"Anytime. I will be at your house at ten."

"I'll see you then."

Oh I couldn't be any happier. I haven't seen Spencer since the babies were a couple of months old. When I came out of my room, Reid was nowhere in site. Figures. I got my babies up and something to eat before giving them their baths. I cuddled with them some, singing them both to sleep.

Still no Reid and it was eight thirty. I made the babies juices and food for tomorrow along with mine and Spencer's. It was ten thirty when I gave up on him coming home. I just left him a note.

_Reid_

_In bed. Door will be shut, I don't think you should stay in the room tonight. As for tomorrow don't worry about it. I have everything figured out. I ended up calling Spencer Reid. He was nice enough to spend his _day_ off with the three of us at the zoo. I will have my phone if you need anything. We are leaving around ten._

_Dani_

When I finally made my way into the room, I noticed that Reid's drawers were slightly open, meaning he had packed his bag and was staying somewhere else before going to the 'conference'. When my alarm went off, I quickly made sure the kids were still asleep before slipping into the bathroom to get a shower and get ready. I got the kids ready and in their play pin. I was just waiting on Spencer to get her so we could head to the zoo.

"Sorry I'm late," Spencer said coming in.

"It's fine. You're never on time," I teased.

"Funny."

"Did you want to get reacquainted with them first, before we head out."

He shook his head agreeing. Both DJ and Emma weren't sure how to react but they quickly made up to him. Which meant it was time to go. They absolutely loved the zoo. They squealed in delight watching the penguins and stared in awe at the giraffes. We weren't even ten minutes on the road, when they were out like a light.

"So what's going on between you and your girl?" I asked.

"I might ask her to marry me," he answered.

"Seriously? Oh, I'm so excited for you."

"Think she'll say yes?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

I had a point. We fell into a comfortable silence. Talking about random things here and there. Once back home, Spencer helped me put the twins to bed. I told him to tell me what happens, when he proposes. When we did pull into the driveway I noticed Reid's car was in the garage but as we walked through the house, he was nowhere to be found. I started getting ready for bed. When I made my way into the music room, I found something I wasn't expecting.

* * *

**So what did ya think? Reviews make me happy :)**


	32. Sorry

**So here is the next one. I was going to say something here, but I could not for the life of me remember what it was. Hopefully I'll cover it in the next chapter and if not oh well.**

**

* * *

Sorry  
****Reid POV**

I sat there listening to the guest speaker at the conference, none of it registering with me. I had pissed Dani off and I knew it. I made sure to have my bag packed so I wouldn't have to do it in the morning. When I got back to the house after I knew that the three of them were sound asleep, I found her note.

_Reid_

_In bed. Door will be shut, I don't think you should stay in the room tonight. As for tomorrow don't worry about it.  
__I have everything figured out. I ended up calling Spencer Reid. He was nice enough to spend his _day_ off with the three of us at the zoo.  
I will have my phone if you need anything. We are leaving around ten._

_Dani_

I knew Spencer was harmless but I was still jealous because he was spending the day with my kids and wife. To say I didn't forget about going to the zoo, I would be lying. In all honesty, I _did_ forget. The look on her face when I told her I had conference killed me. I had let her down. What really hurt was that she accused me of being like both of our fathers. Never being there. I tried my best. I truly did. There were times that I couldn't help it if I was away for things. I knew the moment she said we worth over thirty million dollars and we could handle one day without working, that the conversation was over. Flicking her off was the stupidest thing. I think if she was closer to me she would've broken my middle finger.

Sitting here at the conference wasn't helping me. I knew that she was at the zoo already. Taking pictures, looking at the giraffes, penguins, zebras and whatever other animal there. Enjoying the day with our children.

"Mr. Garwin," I heard beside me.

I jerked at the voice. My assistant Maggie was talking.

"What?" I asked.

"The speech is over," she said.

"Oh, thank you."

I grabbed my brief case and followed her out of the concert hall.

"Mr. Garwin," she said.

"Hmm?"

"Can I be frank with you?"

I looked over at her. She looked slightly nervous.

"Yes," I answered slowly.

"You shouldn't be here. I'm sorry but you have so much going on in your head and you are not focusing. I know that you must've gotten into a fight with your wife because your slightly moody," she explained.

I continued to stare at her. She knew me well.

"And you should probably leave now or after the next speech," she added quickly.

I knew all of this shit by heart, I really didn't need to stay.

"I'll give you a bonus for staying for me. I...Thank you for telling me," I said.

"Sir..."

"Please call me Reid."

"S...Reid, you don't have to give me anything. I'm just here to keep you focused."

"I don't care. You are getting it. I'll call human resources when I get to my room."

"Thank you, sir. I mean Reid."

I made my way up to my room. Packing all my belongings and calling Debbie in human resources and told her about adding a two thousand dollar bonus to Maggie's next check, well three, I owed her big time for doing this for me. When back down to the lobby the next assembly was just getting to order. I told the front desk to move Maggie into my suite after it's cleaned. I made my way out to the car, looking at my watch it was just after three. I knew they wouldn't be back until at least six, because she said something about stopping to eat somewhere. I had to stop at my office before going home to drop off my papers. When I was in my office. Something written in red caught my eye. There on the calendar. It said 'ZOO'. I mentally slapped myself. I am a dumbass.

When I got home it was close to five thirty. She wasn't here yet, which meant I had time to get a quick shower and put everything away. I got changed into a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. I made my way into the music room. I knew that if she was upset she was going to end up here. I heard the garage door open and talking come in the hallway towards the nursery. They were putting the kids to bed. I absentmindedly looked at the random lyrics she had laying on the piano. I heard the music room door open and a small gasp.

I looked up to see her in sweatpants and a tank top on. Bare foot, cheeks slightly flushed, hair wet and no bra. She looked beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came home early," I answered.

"Why?"

"Because Maggie is there."

"Why?"

"Because she talked some sense into me."

She crossed her arms over her chest leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm sorry," I admitted.

She still stood there staring at me.

"I should've just let Maggie go to the conference. I was stupid. I'm not going to lie and say I didn't forget, because you and I both know I did forget. I couldn't even focus at the conference. All I could think about was the note you left. You taking pictures of them laughing and smiling at the animals. I was a fucking idiot for going to the conference today. I promise that I'm not going to give our children the childhood we had, where I'm never around. You three are my world."

I didn't even realize I was in front of her, let alone walking until I was right there.

"Please don't make me sleep in the guest room tonight," I begged.

"It hurt," she finally spoke.

"And I'm sorry. I cleared the rest of the week off, to spend with you three. I want to make it up to you. We'll go to the aquarium Friday."

"Reid, I could careless if we go. The fact is that you weren't there for this."

"And I'm sorry. This past couple of weeks have been hectic at work. I forgot about today and it's even marked on my calendar on my desk. I felt like a complete ass when I saw it on there this afternoon before heading back here."

She stood there looking at me. I cupped her face in between my hands.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so fucking sorry. I'll do everything in my power to prove it to the three of you," I apologized.

I had the urge to kiss her. Stupid move I know but I truly did.

"Kiss me," she demanded.

I didn't hesitate to do as she told me. I pulled her into me, forcing her off of the dorm frame. Her hands were tugging at my shirt pulling it up over my head, breaking the kiss for a second. Her small hands tracing over my chest and shoulder or whatever piece of skin she could get a hold of. I pulled her tank top off throwing it somewhere behind us.

I trailed kisses down her neck, making her whimper as I found her sweet spot. My hands had found their way to her breast, kneading, pulling and groping. Her hands were working on the button of my jeans forcing them down my legs along with my boxers, before pushing down both her pants and panties. I pushed her against the door, hitching one of her legs around my waist. I made sure she was ready for me, I wasn't about ready to do foreplay, we could do it later. I wanted her now. Oh my she was so fucking yet. I pushed into her fast and hard.

"Baby you feel amazing," I groaned into her mouth.

Our pace, was hard and fast. We both needed release. Makeup sex was always the best. There was so much emotion running through you that you didn't think you'd be able to get enough. Her fingernails dug into my back as her pending orgasm started to rock through her. Her walls clenched around me, milking me of my orgasm. She slumped against me trying to catch her breath.

I pulled away from her, before picking her up and carrying her to our room.

"I'm sorry baby girl," I said into her neck as I curled into her.

"I know bubbers," she sighed.

I wrapped my arms around her, falling asleep. I heard the one of our kids start fussing through the baby monitor. I carefully moved from around Dani, slipping on a pair of sweatpants, before heading into the nursery room. They both were standing in their cribs crying. I picked them both up. They clung to me as I sat down on the rocker chair.

"Shh," I cooed, "Daddy's got you."

I rocked them back and forth trying to calm them down. They didn't need changed or fed. I guess they just needed held. They finally started calming down.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I'm sorry I wasn't there with you today. I promise to be there for you for as long as I live."

Their full on crying turned to sleepy whimpers as I talked to them. Telling them I was sorry and I wasn't going to miss anything in their lives whether they wanted me to or not. I wasn't going to leave them. I wasn't going to make them have a childhood Dani and I had when we were younger without a father. They deserved better than that and I was going to make sure of it. They were my life along with their mother.

* * *

**All happy now :) Anyways, one more post and it's the last chapter. You should review anyways. :)**


	33. Five

**All righty folks, this is the last chapter of the story 'Our Forever'. There is going to be one last story of this saga, I should call it I guess. Anyways. I'm going to be working on a Twilight story, I've had this idea rolling around in my head for the past couple of weeks and I want to get it started before I forget all about it. **

**I will be doing a story on Caleb/Lexi and Tyler/Blake. I'm thinking that I'm going to just do one maybe two for each couple and I'm thinking that I should totally start with how each couple started dating and then go from there up until they have their kids but I'm not sure yet. **

**

* * *

Five  
****Dani POV**

"Daniel Jonathan, don't you dare," I scolded.

My five year old son had a pile of mud in his hands, ready to throw it.

"Momma, I swear I wasn't going to," he said.

"Don't lie to me. Put the mud down and wash your hands," I said.

It was the middle of the summer, Reid and I were being nice and watching all the kids. This coming school year they were all going to be in kindergarten, including Emmett. Blake and Tyler wanted him to be in the same grade as the others so they could keep an eye on each other when they got into school. Well really it was the screening process that most kids have to go through. It wasn't that Emmett wasn't smart he was, he knew how to read some things and he could already count to twenty maybe higher, it really had something to do with his birthday and the recommendation from their pre-k teacher. Supposedly he didn't know how to play well with other children.

"Aunt Dani!" Cade yelled.

"What?" I asked turning my attention to him.

He was covered in mud from head to toe.

"All right everyone freeze!" I yelled.

All five kids stopped what they were doing and stared up at me. Every single one of them was covered in mud.

"Babe what's...oh sh-snap," Reid said.

"Who's idea was this?" I asked hands on my hips.

They all pointed at different people.

"You all have until the count of three to tell me whose idea this is," I said, "Because if not, you all will be going into time out."

They all continued to stare up at me.

"One."

Still nothing.

"Two."

Nothing. They learned too much from their fathers.

"Three."

I waited for a minute. They were all tight lipped.

"Everyone get inside through the garage. We are going to get you cleaned up and then your sitting in the corner for ten minutes," I ordered.

I looked over at read and mouthed that I wanted to talk to him. They all looked down at the ground as Reid carried them one at a time into the downstairs bathroom. Once all in there, I was in charge while Reid got clothes for them.

"Auntie Dani," Declan said.

"What?" I asked.

"We don't want to go into time out."

I looked down at him. He was looking up at me, with big brown eyes determined to make me cave with his puppy dog face.

"No. You are going into time out. All five of you whether you like it or not because you did something that I told you not to do," I explained.

"But momma," Emma whined.

"No means no."

I put my foot down. I told them what they did wrong and why they were getting punished. It helped being a teacher at times. Reid and I got them cleaned up and dressed before put them in the kitchen table in their booster sits. They weren't allowed to talk or play or anything while in time out because if they did they would have to start the time all over again.

While they were sitting in the kitchen I dragged Reid over to the dining room, still having perfect view of the five hellions.

"You four are a bad influence on them," I said.

"Why?" Reid asked.

"You four, have taught them to try and sway us mothers with their big eyes. You should know that doesn't work on me. Plus I caught Emmett cussing earlier."

"I'm sorry. The...what are they doing?"

I turned my attention back over to the five children. One by one each of them were getting down from their chairs.

"FREEZE!" I yelled.

They all froze in their current positions.

"Get back in the chairs now. Do not move from them. If you do, we will not go to the diner to get dinner. You will eat here," I said voice hard.

They all scrambled back into their chairs, sitting perfectly still.

"How the h-e-double hockey sticks do you do that?" Reid asked.

I found the reason why they could get away with this.

"You four don't know how to punish them do you?" I asked.

"It's not that we don't. They just don't listen to us."

"Do you explain why they are getting punished?"

"Of course. Not all the time put normally we do."

"See that's where your...Don't you dare move Declan...That's why they won't listen. You have to tell them why they are getting into trouble and for how long. Usually ten minutes is the max. Depending...I mean it if one of you move one more time. We will not be going to the diner...depending on what they do you have to go accordingly. Threatening them with adding a minute to the time every time one of them moves usually works."

He merely looked at me taking everything in. I turned my attention to the five kids in the kitchen who looked bored out of their minds and looking like they were itching just to move out of their spots.

"Four minutes guys," I told as I started putting the dishes away.

By the time I had all the dishes away the timer went off.

"Don't move," I said.

They all groaned.

"We are going to go and get ready for the diner. Anyone who has to go to the bathroom go now. Then come back in here," I told.

They all climbed their way down and making their way to the bathrooms through out the house.

"All the car seats are in the car right?" I asked.

"Yup, all in the car," Reid answered kissing my cheek.

All five car seats were ready to go in the dodge caravan we had. Just enough seats for us and the kids.

"You guys ready?" I asked as soon as they were all in the kitchen.

They shook their heads and raced out to the cars.

"You want me to drive or did you want me to?" Reid asked.

"It really doesn't matter," I answered, helping the kids get situated.

Reid must've felt like driving.

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

They all said yes. I climbed into the drivers sit and we were on our way to Salem. A half hour and one meltdown later we were in the diner. The boys decided to pick on Emma.

"All right here are my favorite kids," I heard Heather say as we walked in.

"Miss Heather!" they squealed.

"Don't you dare run," I said.

Heather met them halfway kneeling down to hug them.

"Now how many of you want cheeseburgers?" Heather asked.

Three of the five raised their hands.

"And you two must want chicken strips right?"

"And french fries!" Cade added.

"So three cheeseburgers and two orders of chicken strips and fries?" Heather made sure.

They all shook their heads.

"You two want your usual?" She asked.

"Yeah," Reid answered.

We helped them into the big booth in the back of the diner.

"Momma," Emma said, "Can we get ice cream?"

"Not yet. You haven't eaten yet," I answered.

Lunch or dinner whatever you want to call it was relatively calm for once. They did get their ice cream, now we just had to deal with them bouncing off the walls. Of course, we were dropping them all them off at their designated houses. They would have to deal with them. We just had to deal with the two of ours.

Of course once we dropped the other three off, we were threatened because they were bouncing off the walls. But it was revenge since they seem to want to do that do us. We have two while they only have one.

By eight thirty we were putting them down for bed. Reid was putting Emma down and I was putting DJ down and then we'd switch.

"Momma," DJ said.

"What baby?" I asked.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

I kissed his forehead on last time and headed into my daughters room. I kissed her on the forehead.

"Mommy," Emma said.

"What?" I asked.

"Love you."

"Love you more."

"No! Me more."

She wrapped her little arms around my neck one last time before settling back into bed with her security blanket and teddy bear. I was perfectly content with my life right now. Reid was perfect. The kids were perfect. Really everything was perfect and I wouldn't change it for the world.

This was our forever.

* * *

**So this is it. The last chapter of the story 'Our Forever'. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. I hope you all liked it. Keep an eye out for the next story to the saga. Also just look out for my Twilight story. :) It's a Bella/Jasper story just to let you know.**


End file.
